Hakken: Watashi ga kieru mae ni
by TokyoLyn
Summary: All seems fine for Yukina and Misaki but all is not what it seems. Kisa thought he could be with the ones he loved until a new plan to take over Aessa revolves around him. Ritsu wanted to help but after a chance meeting, finds his life falling apart. Akihiko and Takano are just the semes trying to save their mates. And Haitani, a deceptive man with a new future involving Ritsu.
1. Found

Gunshots could be heard, the ground was shaking along with the sounds of explosions, men screaming. All this and yet all Kisa could see was darkness. His body shook; the chains rattling. So much chaos all around but none of it could be seen. It scared him. All he hoped was that he would be saved from it all. A pain in his back caused him to scream. _How much longer?_ "Shit. They came too early." The same voice that has been harassing him during his stay growled with frustration. "It's too soon."

 _They? Who were they?_ He gasped as the chains seemed to disappear and he fell to the ground face first. Lying on the cold stone ground for a second, Kisa felt his body grow heavy. It was as if something large was pressing him down until he could not breathe. "This won't be over." His voice was so close to his ears and then gone in a second.

Kisa could not feel a presence anywhere near him. He tried to get up but all he could do was lift his upper body up before falling down. _Help…_ "KISA!" _Who was that?_ "KISA!"

 _Me?_ "H...h..h..h..he..he..re." Kisa reached out in the darkeness. _I'm here._

"KISA." His eyes were blinded by the sudden light and he vaguely made out the shape of a figure rushing to him. "KISA."

Wings. Beautiful white wings shined through Kisa's hooded eyes. Something about the wings made him feel a peace he had not felt in a while. He fell back into darkness as gentle hands brushed against his face.

* * *

In the Mitsuhashi research office, Misaki was tapping his feet on the ground and hands rubbing against his face. "Misaki you need to calm down." Miyagi sat at the desk across from his. "You're going to make yourself sick."

Misaki put his hands on his desk but his foot still was tapping. "It's been two days."

Ritsu sat next to him. "They had to spend a day over there planning their move and finding the hideout where Kisa was being held. You just have to have faith." Misaki narrowed his eyes. 'Have faith' was all the three have saying the past few days; Hiroki just kept repeating "keep tapping that foot I will break it. They are grown men and you just need to let them work."

He was not someone to console others.

"I'm so bored though." Shinobu huffed. Like they said he was forced to stay behind since everyone thought he was not ready for this type of mission. "Are they back yet?"

"They'll get back when they get back." Hiroki growled at them all. Misaki could see he was worried about Nowaki being down in the Underworld but he did not like to show it. Ritsu also expressed his concern for Takano. Misaki was just even more agitated since it _was_ a rescue mission for Kisa. A possibility he could finally see his adopted father after three months. "Is the room prepped?"

Ritsu nodded, "I just finished."

"Good, when they get back they will…" "HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki rushed through the door.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki was startled but relief flashed briefly through his eyes and then back to business. "You have him?" Nowaki noticed Misaki, turning to him with a smile. "Yeah, we found him."

Misaki could barely hear Hiroki give orders as he ran out of the room and down the hall where the rest of Emerald were all outside a door. "Misaki." Akihiko stood in front of Misaki's path to slow him down. Misaki looked up with hope. "Usagi-san?"

Akihiko lead him to the open door where Yukina was standing, holding the person on the bed's hand. When he looked back Yukina looked happy but also concerned. "Misaki." Misaki gasped as he saw Kisa on the bed unconscious. He was still in the clothes he wore when he died but they were dirty and torn. His hair was a mess and he looked skinnier than usual. "Kisa-nii."

"All of you out." Hiroki, Miyagi, and Ritsu came in. "He has not been out the Underworld for long, we need to make sure he is still pure." Yukina squeezed Kisa's hand before, letting go, kissing his forehead and trudging out. Akihiko did the same and Misaki was about to follow but Miyagi stopped him. "You can be in here."

Misaki smiled, looking back at Kisa. _Hold on Kisa-nii._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I'm Back!_**

 ** _More fun facts: The title, Watashi ga Kieru mae ni, according to google translate, means Before I Disappear._**

 ** _So suspenseful right?_**

 ** _Also I decided to put this where it rightfully should, in the crossover section._**


	2. Hiding

It was too bright. Kisa opened his eyes only to close them, wincing at the pain he was now feeling from the light in the room. Trying to lift his arm he found he could not move it. Obviously he was not in those chains but rather on something a bit too soft and on his back. Opening his eyes again, all he saw was white. White room, white sheets, even glancing down he could see he was wearing white clothing. _Where am I?_

He turned his head to left, whimpering slightly at the uncomfortable pain in his neck, and saw a bunch of equipment, including a bag of clear liquid that was connected to a tube that was going into his arm. _Explains why I could not move it._ He heard someone cough and turned to his right and gasped. There was a mop of brown hair with the face buried in his arms. The soft snores indicated the man was asleep. Kisa was so shocked and after everything it seemed so unreal to him that the man would be here.

Tears started forming in his eyes. "Yukina?"

The noise must have been loud enough because Yukina moaned softly before lifting his head. Rubbing his eyes, he opened them and gasped when he saw Kisa. "Kisa." Yukina pounced, hugging him tightly while missing the tubes. Kisa smiled, feeling the warmth from his body. He lifted his hand without the needle and hugged Yukina back. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

Kisa blushed. "It hasn't been that long." The look on his face said otherwise. "How long?" How long did he stay a spirit before Yukina brought him?

"Almost four months." Kisa gasped. "Misaki? How's Misaki?" _Is he alright?_

Yukina smiled, grabbing his hand. "I kept my promise. He is here in Aessa along with Miyagi and Shinobu."

"Miyagi and Shinobu?" Those two could not be here, they were fallen angels. Yukina then went on to explain what had happened at the school and that the two were allowed to come back to Aessa since Misaki would not part from them and Isaka could not lose Akihiko. Kisa was surprised to hear it was Maeno who was behind all of it, a bit hurt since he respected the man, but happy to know that Miyagi and Shinobu were allowed to start a new life up here. "So everyone is fine?"

"Yes. Misaki actually should be visiting some time today. He comes here everyday. He's missed you a lot." Kisa smiled; he wanted to see him. There was a silence between them. Yukina brushing his thumb over the hand he held. Kisa just watched him. He tried pulling away but Yukina had a tight hold. "It's been too long."

"This is what you get for liking a human."

Yukina chuckled, "I'm ok with it." He kissed the hand. "I love you."

"…You too." Kisa looked away, ignoring the continue laughter. Kisa noticed Yukina's eyes change to a certain look that he knew too much. "Can't you wait until after I'm off a hospital bed?"

"But Kiiiiiissaaa, it's been forever since I last touched you." As if to show him, Yukina wrapped around his waist and started kissing all over his face. From his eyelids to his forehead even to his nose. Wrapped in the moment, Yukina moved to his neck. "Yu..kina." Kisa held in the moan as Yukina sucked a certain spot. "Stop."

"I love you. Kisa, I love you." Kisa was taken back by the shakiness of his voice. "I'm so glad you are safe. I was so afraid when I could not find you. I was starting to give up, I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your fault I attracted bad luck."

"But I should have stayed with you! I should have let you pass on right then so you weren't left alone unprotected as a spirit."

"You meant well." It hurt Kisa to see Yukina beating himself up. It was not his fault that Kisa decided to stay. Even after…after… why did Kisa need protection? " _I'm so glad I choose you."_ "Please don't dwell on it. I'm here now right?"

Yukina smiled. "Yeah, your right." He reached up and kissed Kisa on the lips. It was wonderful. Kisa felt himself get hotter than before. He opened his mouth to let Yukina's tongue explore, moaning. He figured they should stop, especially when Yukina's hand started sliding under his shirt, but soon found himself melting into his embrace. _I don't want this to end._

"HE'S UP." The two broke apart and turned when they heard Shinobu shouting from outside. Footsteps that resembled elephants stampeding were heard. Kisa grumbled but laughed, "So much for peace and quiet." Yukina kissed his cheek.

The door was thrown open to Misaki's wide eyes. "Kisa-nii?" He started tearing up.

Kisa smiled. He felt like his whole world was back together when seeing the young man. "Hey Misaki." Misaki charged over, jumping in bed and wrapping his arms around Kisa, burying his face in his chest. Kisa chuckled and held him back. He was glad Misaki looked the same. Next was Shinobu who ran in on the other side, avoiding the tubes, and hugged Kisa by his neck. "Shinobu."

"Someone's back from the dead." Miyagi commented and soon the rest of Emerald was piling into the room. Kisa narrowed his eyes at Miyagi's joke. "Real funny."

He laughed. "Good to see your sense of humor is still there." Shinobu pulled away to stand by his mate but Misaki was still holding on. Kisa patted his back. "Misaki?" Misaki lifted up, still crying but smiling. "I missed you so much Kisa-nii. I was so scared I'd never see you again."

"Dummy." Everyone laughed when Misaki pouted. "Don't be so mean."

"It's good to see you awake. Any later Misaki would have had a panic attack." Akihiko spoke up. Kisa looked to him with a smile. Even after everything Misaki was safe in the end thanks to these men. He owed them a lot. "It feels good to be awake."

"How are you feeling?" A brown haired man stepped forward. Kisa did not recognize him. "Oh right, you probably do not know me. My name is Hiroki. I was in Emerald but now I work with Miyagi." Kisa nodded, remembering Yukina mentioning that there was a new division made. "Let me take a look at your vitals for now."

While Hiroki was checking his temperature and heart rate, the other members Kisa had yet to meet introduced themselves. There was Nowaki, Takano, and Ritsu who Kisa vaguely remembered being at the apartment when they discovered him. Misaki and Shinobu started telling him that he and Shinobu sort of kidnapped Ritsu to show them around Marukawa, to which Takano gave an irritated look that SHinobu mimicked. "Everything checks out. All we need is to get your weight back to healthy and you should be fine."

"I could go for a cheeseburger." Everyone laughed. "Does this mean he is okay to walk around?" Yukina asked.

Miyagi walked forward. "It will probably feel weird at first. It looks like you were not being fed down there. Angels can survive without food but it does make you weak. Before he leaves though we need to question him. Kisa, do you remember anything the last three months?"

Kisa thought about it but nothing came to mind. "Nothing." Everyone looked unsettled. "What?" He grew worried when Misaki had a sad face. "What happened the last three months? Wasn't I on my way to Aessa?"

Hiroki sighed, "You were kept down in the Underworld, a place for demons."

Kisa gasped. "Why was I there?!"

"A demon kidnapped you when you were at your apartment." Yukina growled. "I'm sorry Kisa, if I had not left you or allowed you to pass on, it would not have happened." Kisa was still stuck on the fact a demon took him. He could remember none of that. He does remember being in his room looking at a photo album and next he was somewhere dark.

Really dark.

So dark it was suffocating.

Chains held him down.

And that voice. That voice that kept calling him by his first name. That haunting voice. "…ii…Kisa...Kisa-nii…KISA." Kisa was back in the white room and looked to see his hand grabbing Misaki's arm, holding him in a tight grip. "Kisa-nii?"

Kisa let go, feeling bad from the red mark he left. "Sorry." Yukina was standing up.

"You remember something?" Kisa nodded. "A lot of darkness, chains on me, and a voice kept talking to me."

"What was he saying?"

"He kept calling me by my first name and that he's been watching me for some time." Yukina looked to be getting angrier and angrier.

"Was there anything else?"

 _"You're perfect for our plan."_ "No." Kisa was staring at his hands. "Nothing else." _"This is what your life should be."_

It was quiet when Miyagi grabbed his shoulder, smiling. "It is good to see you Kisa. We know this is difficult and if you remember anything else please tell us. There is a problem where demons steal souls from Earth and you are the first angel we have recovered." _"Three months and your light is barely diminishing."_

"What does that mean?"

Hiroki shrugged. "We don't know yet but it can't be good. For now just never go anywhere alone, which I don't think we will have that problem." He eyed Yukina anad Misaki. Misaki smiled. "It will be great Kisa-nii. I can show you all around Marukawa and there is a pretty garden around here and…" Misaki gasped. "You can fly with us!"

"Whoa now Misaki, let's get him walking first before he get him flying. Besides we still need to figure out if Kisa even has wings."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then I won't be the only flightless angel." Ritsu smiled. Takano chuckled, kissing his cheek. "But its fun carrying you around." Ritsu blushed and stepped away. Kisa wanted to ask about the wings but a memory of black wings stopped him. If he still had those when they checked, would they cast him away? And what exactly did that man want with him?

"Hiroki, Miyagi." Nowaki and Takano moved aside as another man Kisa did not recognize came in. "Isaka-san wants Mitsuhashi in the boardroom."

"Now?" He nodded and looked to Kisa. "Hello, my name is Asahina, I am assistant to the leader of Marukawa. You will have your own audience with Isaka-san tomorrow. He figured you would like a day to regain your strength." _He said that fast._

"Uh thanks."

"Let's go." Miyagi, Hiroki, and Ritsu left; Hiroki allowed Misaki to stay with Kisa so he could alert them of anything else. "So what do you do in Mistuhashi?" Misaki smiled and went on a whole rant about his duties and new abilities.

* * *

Miyagi was on edge. If Isaka was calling then it was to talk about Kisa and from what they got from him in the room, they were far from saving him. "Greetings Gents, I see our newest member is up?" Isaka greeted as they sat down.

"Everyone else is in there seeing him." Ritsu replied.

Isaka nodded and then grew serious. "So? Was he truthful?" What they five in the room did not tell anyone is that a charm was placed on the room, by Isaka's request, to alert them if someone was lying or not. Not even Misaki knew. All three had a sullen look. "Well…"

Hiroki sighed. "He mostly was telling the truth but he is also hiding something."

"Not so much that he is hiding something but more like he does not know if it happened or not." Miyagi added.

"What do you mean?"

Miyagi thought for a moment. "I think Kisa is scared of what happened and I feel he is aware if anything is out of the ordinary we will take precautions." _Meaning Kisa will be scared to be taken away from Misaki again._

"I want to see where Kisa was being held." Hiroki chimed. "It was true he was in chains and in the dark but there is something more with the voice he heard and he started lying when we asked if there was anything else he saw."

"You think something else could be there?"

"It's a possibility. I also want to speak with Haitani about Kisa's glow. He said it was starting to diminish before we saved him."

Hiroki rubbed his head. "That will be difficult. You should know there's no simple visit to the Underworld. I guess I can allow the three of you to go if someone from Emerald goes too."

"We can get Nowaki and Taka…" "Not Takano." Asahina interrupted. Ritsu looked confused. "Why not?"

"He and Haitani hate each other."

"How come?"

"The two have always had some sort of rivralry when they became angels but one time they destroyed a building. The capital first offered the position as leader of the Underworld to Takano as a way to regulate the demon's activities but after going on a mission he turned down the offer and Haitani got it."

"That was the mission Takano met you." Ritsu gasped. "I'm the reason he did not become ruler?"

Isaka nodded. "After that the capital even stated that if Takano and Haitani saw each other again the two would be arrested. Akano had to be out of the castle when he went down."

"Damn." If the capital got involved then it had to be serious. "So Takano cannot go down with you. I would take Akihiko. He is going to be awfully lonely for the next couple of days if Misaki is going to cling to Kisa." Everyone started laughing. "You make a point. Alright then I will send word to Haitani that you will be going down there early tomorrow morning."

"I'm kind of curious how the Underworld looks like." Ritsu voiced as they walked back to the room. "I have not had a chance to see a lot of Aessa."

"It's not as bad as people say. The demons are still, demons, but I have met a few sociable ones."

Miyagi started snickering. "What?"

"I am just imagining _you_ telling Takano who you are going to meet." Ritsu froze, his face going blank. "Ah shit."


	3. Peaceful Moment

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Takano yelled loudly that Ritsu was afraid he could be heard by the others. The two had just said goodnight and before he went to sleep Ritsu just had to spring on him that they were going to the Underworld.

"It's for work." Was the only excuse Ritsu had.

Takano narrowed his eyes. "Then send Miyagi and Hiroki, you don't need to go."

"I have to if I want to learn all I can to be part of Mistuhashi. I can't keep letting those two do the hard work."

"I don't care. You're not going and that's final."

Now Ritsu was mad. Did this guy, his own lover, understand that Ritsu wants to be useful to Mitsuhashi and this was a chance? Hiroki was known to hold more knowledge than a capital leader and Miyagi used to work at the freakin' capital! If Ritsu was going to work along side these men he needed to learn all he could. And that included about the Underworld. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Last I checked your lover."

"And as my lover you should support me even if you don't approve. I let you go save Kisa even if I was really worried the whole time you were gone. And you actually fought demons! We are only going there to discuss and investigate. Nowaki and Akihiko will even be there and you know I can fight."

"You've only fought fallen angels. They are nothing like demons."

"Don't you trust me?"

"It's not about trust."

"Then what?"

"You'll be down there…with him." Takano's fists clenched.

 _With him? Oh Haitani._ "Takano, why have you always hated this Haitani?" Takano looked momentarily confused, probably since he did not tell Ritsu, but sighed, sitting on their bed next to Ritsu. "Haitani is someone I knew when I was human." Ritsu gasped. "We grew up in the same town and were friends but then a guy Haitani was interested in confessed his love to me. Since at that time homosexuals were shunned I rejected him but Haitani found out and the girl my parents had set to marry me suddenly said she wanted to be Haitani.

I did not care but then Haitani started spreading rumors that I was homosexual and a bunch ofther useless things. I thought when I died I got away but Haitani died three years later and caused bunch of drama up here."

"And the Underworld job?"

Takano smiled, leaning against him. "I was offered it but after meeting you, I knew I could not be stuck down in a place like that. I kept my position at Emerald and Haitani was offered the job and took it."

"Wow." And here Ritsu thought he knew everything about Takano. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just surprised." Takano chuckled, pushing Ritsu on the bed and climbing on top. "Takano?!" He smirked, kissing his neck. "I guess I can let you go but you have to promise me you won't go anywhere alone with Haitani."

"I won't."

He did not look convinced. "Ritsu, please. You have to promise me. Don't be alone with him and absolutely make sure he does not find out you are my lover." Takano rested his head on his shoulder. "The last thing I want is for Haitani to find some way to use you to hurt me." His hand tightened on Ritsu's shirting, worrying him.

"Takano, I promise I will stay away from him. All I want is to work hard to catch up to Miyagi and Hiroki. I won't let Haitani know anything about me and you and I won't be alone with him."

Takano pulled up to show his smile. "Thank you." He kissed him gently at first but then put more force into the kiss that Ritsu started to whimper. His clothes came off in mere seconds, Takano's shirt in the process of coming off. "I just thought of something."

"What?" Ritsu breathed, crying when Takano latched onto the soft spot on his neck.

"Even if you keep it a secret that you are my lover, nothing says that Haitani does not need to know you have no lover. And if that bastard comes anywhere nears you he will look at you neck and see all the love marks and know that you are claimed and if he does anything to you there is a lover back in Aessa that will kick his ass."

Ritsu blushed. "Like I would let him that close to me anyway…don't leave marks!"

"Good answer." Takano's pants came off and the two groaned as he slid in. Normally he went slow but without warning he thrusted in roughly, making Ritsu cry out in pleasure and pain. "Takano!" Takano just sped up faster, bringing Ritsu close to feel their skin together. "I'm…close."

"Me too." Takano growled. Seconds later Ritsu's body shook as his orgasm hit and he could feel Takano's release right after. Ritsu slumped against the bed in exhaustion as Takano pulled out. He wanted to say something but Ritsu still could not catch his breathe. Takano laid beside him, pulling him closer.

"I love you." Ritsu sighed with peaceful bliss, snuggling up in his arms. He closed his eyes, knowing he would have to wake up early tomorrow. He heard Takano chuckle. "I love you too."

* * *

"Misaki, we should probably call it a night." Misaki pouted immediately after Akihiko said that. He wanted to stay with Kisa longer. "I'm sure Kisa will need his rest."

"So?" Kisa chuckled, patting his head. "I'll be here when you wake up and tomorrow you were going to take me around Marukawa." Misaki started smiling again. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow then." The two hugged tightly, Misaki still had a sense of fear that Kisa would not be there tomorrow, but let go. "Goodnight Kisa-nii. Goodnight Yukina."

"Night Misaki." Misaki waved to the two and left with his lover. Walking back Misaki still felt the fear inside of him. _What if today was a dream? But Yukina is with him so it can't be. But what if something happened and Kisa-nii was gone? What if…_ "Misaki." He jumped, having been so deep in thought, when Akihiko grabbed his hand. "Usagi-san?"

He smiled. "Kisa will be there tomorrow." Leave it to Akihiko to know what he was thinking.

"I'm just so happy to see him again."

"I know." Akihiko opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. How was he supposed to tell Misaki about Takahiro calling earlier that day, inviting Akihiko over? Kisa had just returned and he knew that it would be a long time before bringing up Takahiro. He agreed to never bring up the man again until Misaki said something.

Misaki noticed the far off look Akihiko had. "Usagi-san? Is everything alright?"

Not answering, Akihiko pushed Misaki up against the wall and kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. It caused Misaki to moan loudly before pushing him away. "Usagi…san…not...in the….hallway…" He held back the moan as Akihiko's hand made it under his shirt. "Stop."

"But Misakkiiiii." He whined. "We haven't done anything in a week."

"Because my father was unconscious in the hospital!"

"Well now he's awake in the hospital."

"How does that…hey!" Misaki tried to push his hands away as Akihiko worked on pulling his pants down. "Get us to a fucking room."

Akihiko smirked. "You know I love when you talk dirty." Misaki was about to scream but was muffled when Akihiko kissed him again.

* * *

"He's really been fine?" Kisa asked, yet again. Yukina chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes Mr. Overprotective Dad. Like Misaki said he has been working in magic, hanging out with Shinobu and Ritsu, and been really happy with Akihiko."

"What about his real brother?"

"Misaki was adamant about waiting for you to come back before he goes sees him so Takahiro does not know he is here." Kisa sighed; the whole point was for Misaki to meet him. "He was really worried about you. I did not see him a lot but when I did we would talk a lot about you. I think I learned pretty much everything about you."

"I can only imagine what he told you." Yukina laughed, "Nothing too embarrassing."

"What do you mean you have not seen him?"

"I would spend weeks at a time in the capital searching for your soul."

Kisa gasped. "Weeks?"

"There's a lot of inspectors I have to go through."

"But weeks at a time?" Yukina nodded and moved himself onto the bed, ignoring Kisa's protest. The two had to maneuver but Yukina was able to lay down on his side and draped his arm around Kisa's chest while the other went behind his head. "What if Misaki sees this tomorrow?"

"Not like it's something he hasn't seen." Kisa's color drained form his face. Last thing he wanted to see was Misaki doing all this. His poor, innocent Misaki. Yukina nuzzled into his neck.

Kisa was going to say something but a loud yawn interrupted him. "Kisa you should get some sleep."

"I've had enough of sleeping." He said but the warmth from Yukina's body was sort of soothing and Kisa found himself dozing off.


	4. The Underworld

It was early the next day when Hiroki, Miyagi, Akihiko, and Nowaki were all waiting at the front for Ritsu, who was still unwillingly dragging Takano along.

"Takano, I got to go." He whined as Takano lazily kissed his cheek. "This is inappropriate."

"I change my mind you can't go."

"Who cares?!"

"Let the poor man go." Akihiko chuckled when the two came into view. Hiroki looked ready to throw something but Nowaki was holding him. "We will be back later in the afternoon."

Takano sighed, letting go Ritsu. He stretched before turning around. "Don't worry. All we are doing is investigating some more and I already promised about the other thing."

"We won't let Ritsu be in any harms way." Nowaki tried to reassure him. That and Hiroki was close to breaking his hold so they needed to leave now. "We should go if we want to back this afternoon."

Ritsu was about to say bye but Takano pulled him into a kiss. "Oh come on." Ritsu heard Hiroki said and pushed Takano away, his face on fire. "I'll…I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright." Ritsu joined the others, ignoring the snicker in Miyagi's face. The five made it to the portal linking to the Underworld. "For Takano's sake just keep quiet and stay by me." Miyagi said before they went in. Inside the portal was dark and Ritsu felt nauseous for a moment when there was a light and he followed the others when the exited.

They were inside a large room with brown stones for walls, a red carpet, and hanging from the ceiling was a large chandelier. While Ritsu was momentarily in awe, Miyagi grabbed his arm and dragged him to the large double door. It was opened to appear a man in a butler's outfit and Ritsu was shocked to see the demon wings on his back.

Demon wings looked just like angel's wings but were completely different. They are black but while they look like the soft, feathery wings of an angel, they are actually hard and had a rough feeling to them. "Welcome back Akihiko-sama, I see you brought others."

Akihiko nodded and the butler turned to them. "Hello, my name is Will, if you will follow me I can take you to Haitani-sama."

Ritsu gulped; it was scary how nervous he was. It should be no big deal but after hearing Takano's side and all he cannot help but be on edge. "Calm down." Nowaki whispered. "It will be alright. Takano was just scaring you because he does not like him. Haitani-sama is actually pretty sociable. Besides I heard he already has a mate so he could not still keep those bitter feelings for Takano." That did make Ritsu feel better. If Haitani had a mate then it's not like he could do a lot to Ritsu even if it was to get back at Takano.

They entered another room with a small staircase. At the top was a single throne where sat a man with dark brown color hair and dark eyes staring at them. Ritsu had to admit that the aura coming from him was sort of…princely. Not the sparkling type like Yukina but just a powerful aura. He smiled gently down at them. "Hey Akihiko-sama, I thought I would not see you again for awhile."

"There's more to this investigation that our magical research branch wanted to check out."

"Oh, Hiroki? And Miyagi?! I thought you were a fallen angel?"

Miyagi chuckled. "I was granted permission to come live back up here."

"I assume after that school incident." _How does he know about that?_ "I could sense the dark book in the school and informed the capital." Haitani answered, now looking straight at Ritsu. "I don't think we've met before."

"This is Ritsu, he used to work for Emerald but now works with Hiro-san and Miyagi." Nowaki replied for him. Ritsu smiled and bowed. "Please to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Haitani Shin." Ritsu had to admit he at least had a nice smile. "So Hiroki, I'm guessing you want to go back to the scene of the crime?"

Hiroki nodded. "Before that I wanted to ask about Kisa's light. You said when you first felt it that the light suddenly disappeared but them a month ago it was back?" Haitani nodded. "You have any theories?"

"I can't say. This is the first time that I felt this. I thought when the light went out he was gone and at first I thought it was another angel but the light felt the same both times. The theory I came up with was that this Kisa was originally turned into a demon but the purity in his heart ended up overriding the impurity."

"Would explain why his light was dim." Miyagi added.

"And what about the demon who held him?"

Haitani shrugged. "There is a whole group of demons who steal soul's to eat or corrupt that it is hard to pinpoint the exact demon. The abandoned church he was in is a popular site for souls to be taken."

"Can we go to that church?" Haitani nodded. "Will, inform Stephen that I will be out."

"You will be coming with us?"

Haitani walked down the stairs to stand practically at Nowaki's same height. He narrowed his eyes. "I have been dealing with those Lucifer lovers eating soul after soul and it has been disrupting the balance down here. If we could find some way to put an end to it I will do whatever it takes to help." Haitani did join the group along with two bodyguards. It was a journey but luckily they were able to take two cars down there. Like Miyagi said, Ritsu made sure to sit by him in the same car as Haitani.

"How long have you been in Aessa Ritsu?" Haitani asked.

"Uh, about nine years now?"

"You're quite the young soul and you're already working in Emerald and along Hiroki and Akihiko-sama? You must be special."

Ritsu chuckled, nervously. "I guess so." _The only reason is because of Takano._ "Don't be modest. Emerald is one of the top groups in Marukawa and with the new group of Mitsuhashi with Miyagi and Hiroki, it will probably be a better research team then in the Capital. You have to be special to be there." Ritsu started frowning.

All that was true. Every one of them worked to get their positions but only because one person knew Takano was sweet on him, they allowed him. It reminded him of his human life and the reason he killed himself.

"Ritsu is. He is training in magic and in another year maybe less, he will become a notable magic user in Aessa. It was shown he is skilled in magic after the school incident on Earth." Miyagi smiled, lightly punching Ritsu's arm. Ritsu smiled back with appreciation.

"Magic user huh?" Haitani made a humming noise before turning around to look at him. "Being one of the privileged few to learn magic is a wonderful thing. If you want to learn more, I'll be happy to show you some. I too worked in magic on Aessa."

 _Huh?_ "Thank you for the offer but I couldn't impose."

"It would be no bother."

"There it is!" Miyagi pointed out the window, his arm reaching in front of Ritsu's as a sort of shield. Ritsu looked out at the church. It was like a normal church, even having a cross on the front, but pieces of the bricks were gone and the door was broken down. When they got out Ritsu felt an ominous aura in the air.

"This place looks like a graveyard," Nowaki shivered. "And it's worse the second time."

Hiroki looked unfazed. "Alright let's go."

Inside was worse. The whole place was dark, the only light coming from the holes in the wall. The whole room was empty but there were wood pieces on the ground, probably from the seats that used to be there. Columns were along the wall and four were in a box-shape in the middle. In the middle of that box was an open area with black colored stone that was different from the gray stone all around. "Kisa was found laying here." Nowaki showed them as he pointed to the middle.

Hiroki examined the columns. "There are scuff marks on these, which could be where the chains Kisa said were on him. Did you see chains when you got him?" Nowaki shook his head. "So whoever had him took them off before you found him."

"How would they have the time? Right when we got here it only took a few minutes to take down the two demons who were guarding the place and enter to find Kisa." Akihiko knelt down next to Hiroki.

"They must have used the Ogre chains." Everyone looked at Ritsu. "What? Ogre chains are a demon product that can hold twice the weight, and if the person who owns them wants, can quickly dissolve them when needed."

"That would work. Ogre chains are common around here and we even use them in the dungeons. Good eye, you know a lot about the Underworld." Haitani said and because it's Ritsu and a compliment, he blushed slightly.

"Haitani, could you show me more of this church? Kisa could not just have been left in this spot for three months."

Haintain nodded. "Sure, there is a basement to this church." Hiroki turned to Ritsu. "You and Miyagi stay here and figure out what the black stuff is. It must have something to do with the impurity from demons."

"Count on us Kamijou." He grumbled and everyone left. "Now, let's get to this black stuff." The two knelt down. Miyagi held out his hand as a glow appeared over the black. The two gasped as the glow turned black. "Yup, that's impure matter right there."

"Confirms that Kisa was being turned into a demon." Poor Kisa. Poor Misaki. "Why do you think it failed?"

Miyagi wiped his forehead as a troubled look made his face. "Either something happened or it did not fail."

Ritsu's eyes went wide. "Fail?"

"The light went out once and then appeared again. The demons were doing this type of thing for hundreds of years. Maybe with Kisa they succeeded at creating a demon but he still kept that angel light."

"What would happen if that is true?" If Kisa was technically a demon, would he have to be sent down here? Or turned into a fallen angel? Misaki or Yukina could not go through that. Miyagi grabbed his shoulder. "Don't worry. If that is the case then we can keep him with us as we try to change him back. The capital has been looking into this type of magic for awhile now." _That's good._

The two continued working around the room, looking for any other type of magic traces but found none. It seemed that the middle was the only spot that was used. "Here Ritsu, collect some samples of the impure energy to take back and test. We need to know just how exactly this is getting into Kisa. Let me tell Hiroki that we are finished up here." Ritsu nodded, taking the magic spherical ball from him. "Don't touch it." Was his last warning as he left the room.

Ritsu went to work, concentrating on taking the black matter, absorbing it with the ball. When it was full, Ritsu placed his hands on both sides as it shrunk into a small marble-like ball that he was able to place it into a small pouch and making it disappear, going into the small magical "compartment" that he could grab from later.

"You really are impressive with magic."

Ritsu jumped and turned to his left. "Haitani-sama!?"


	5. Two Alone

Haitani walked over from the area Miyagi headed. "Did you figure out something about the black stuff?"

"Uh, yeah." Ritsu tried to act normal, wishing Miyagi was there. "It's impure energy. This is probably residue from the energy they put into Kisa."

"Annoying demons." Haitani sat down, leaning against the column. He sighed. "Giving the Underworld such a bad name."

"I think 'The Underworld' is giving the Underworld a bad name." Ritsu said without thinking, blushing and covered his mouth in embarrassment. Haitani laughed loudly. "Touche, but just like Aessa, only a certain part of the Underworld is where souls go to be with Lucifer and only a select few can go. My region of the Underworld is the most civilized, where we are is the outskirts. This is where demons who think they are superior stay. In reality they are just bitter that they had to become demons. But that's what you get when you do bad things in your human life."

It was quiet. Ritsu started feeling uncomfortable and was ready to go back to the others. "You know Takano right?"

Ritsu froze. "Uh, yeah." Haitani started snickering. "How has he been? I don't know if you know this but I used to know Takano when we were humans. We never say eye-to-eye and then one day Takano stole my lover. I ended up making a mess of things in Aessa." He face softened and he looked up to Ritsu. "Being down here has taught me that my ways were wrong but it is too late. The two of us are ordered to never see each other again. I just wanted him to forgive me."

 _Wow, he seems real._ Takano always called him gullible so Ritsu did not want to get too involved but it probably would be good for the two to make amends. If not, it was nice to know that he was no longer looking to hurt Takano. "So you joined about nine years ago?"

Ritsu nodded, ending up on the ground next to him. "That was ten years after I took over down here." Ritsu momentarily panicked, in case he would somehow figure it out he was Takano's mate, before laughing. "Really? Too bad! If I died earlier we could have met." _Why did I say that?!_

Haitani chuckled. "That is too bad." He looked to the impure energy and held out his hand. Before Ritsu could warn him Haitani was brushing through the energy. Realizing that nothing was happening, Ritsu sighed with relief. "Worried?" Haitani smiled. "I am technically half demon since coming down so impure energy will not harm me." He lifted his hand up as the energy dripped down. "It's really nasty stuff. I feel sorry for the poor angel they put this in. Was he a friend?"

"More like a friend of a friend but he is important to Emerald."

"I'm glad at least you got him back." When Haitani was done messing with the energy, he reached around his back and wiped his hand on something behind his back. Ritsu assumed it was his pants. "It was nice." Ritsu smiled, remembering the happiness on Misaki and Yukina's face when they first saw Kisa laying on the bed.

"That's nice." Haitani yawned. "So Ritsu, how did you know about the Ogre chains?"

"Well, to be honest, I've always been interested in the Underworld after reading about demon magic. I would read different books that we had about the Underworld."

"You're the first I've heard actually interested in the Underworld. Not even the research team in my castle are that interested." He stretched out his large black wings which made Ritsu stare at them. Haitani caught him. "You want to touch?"

"What? No!" Haitani chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling it towards him. "It's alright. It has to be the first time you touched demon wings." As Ritsu's fingers brushed up against on feather, he ended up running his whole hand around. The feather felt like a scale and when Haitani stretched them it felt a bit webbed. Ritsu was fascinated with the new feeling. If he ever felt a dragon's wing this is what he imagined it would be. "I was touching them for hours when I first got them. The scaly feeling was new but still kind of cool."

Ritsu pulled back with a blush on his face. "They really are pretty."

He looked at them. "I used to think demon wings were disgusting. If it's not pure white and feathery than it is just wrong right?" He started glaring. "Aessa places such negative connotations on every part of The Underworld. It's not just us either; Fallen angels, The Null, and down here are all shunned by the Capital. It's really sad, make one mistake and you get punished. No second chance."

Ritsu went quiet. He knew about the Null, considering that is where he was supposed to go. He remembered the first year of being in Marukawa, still denying everything and hating Takano. They told him not to go off on his own and the one time he did to get away from them there were whispers through the region about him having no wings. He was the only one.

It hurt him; reminded him of his human life. He locked himself up in his room and stayed there for a week, not eating or sleeping. Takano ended up breaking the door down and actually threw him in a tub of ice water to "wake him up." Without that man Ritsu would have broken down.

He really loved the idiot.

"Those guys take forever." Ritsu turned but then realized that he was alone with Haitani. _Oh shit! If Takano found out I'm dead._ Ritsu jumped up, ready to run down the hall, when he lost his footing and found himself falling backwards, reaching out for a column but missing.

"Whoa!" Caught mid-air, Ritsu looked up to see Haitani's face so close to his. He could feel his breathe on his face. "Careful. We would have a huge problem if you fell into that." Haitani lifted him and kept his arms around him as Ritsu steadied himself. "Thanks." He tried to move out of his arms but for a split second he could feel Haitani tighten his grip before letting go.

Putting enough distance between them, he could hear Haitani laughing. "So Ritsu also has a lover?" _How does he know?!_ "Or do you have a problem with bed bugs." To illustrate his point, he tapped on his own neck.

Ritsu gasped and covered his neck. _TAKANO!_ Haitani laughed. "It will be our little secret."

"You make it sound so suggestive." Haitani laughed again. "You're right Ritsu, I wish I did meet you sooner." Ritsu started feeling uncomfortable and figured he needed to get away quick before he spouted something he would regret later. Just as he walked past him Haitani grabbed his arm. "Ritsu, you're bleeding."

Ritsu looked down to see a small scratch that was bleeding. "I must have did it when I reached for the column." Ritsu was going to use a healing technique but Haitani placed his hand on top, his hand glowing and when it was gone so was the wound. Not even a scar. "Wow."

"I am a magic user. I just never get to use it a lot around here."

"Thank you." Haitani's hand lingered there for a second before Ritsu pulled back to put some distance. He already knew he was screwed when he gets back and he wanted no other reason to make it worse. "Are you finished Ritsu?" The rest of the crew came into the room then; Ritsu sighed with relief not to be alone.

"I got the sample. Did you find anything down there?"

They all shook their head. "Whatever was done here the demons cleaned up thoroughly. All that's left down there is more impure energy. Our next step will be examining Kisa and inspecting the energy." The group headed out, Ritsu and Miyagi in the back.

"Thanks a lot for leaving me with him." Ritsu whispered. "I was super nervous."

"I did not even see him walk out. It looks like you were fine though." When they made it back to the castle Hiroki questioned Haitani more about the impure energy and how would it get into the church. "Demons like to kill weaker demons and take their wings. They take the impurity from the wings for the energy. It's common here. We do the same with our prisoners to create the impurity energy that fuels a lot of our demonic products. The Ogre chains are an example."

"Don't you think that creating such energy could be dangerous?" Akihiko asked. "Does my father even know about this?"

Haitani nodded. "It was mostly for population control. Lot of demons being born in the world and brought here. This way we get rid of horrible demons, keep the number down, and give us a chance to evolve in our own way. We have our limitations of course but the demons on the outskirts do not know how to properly extract the energy. Hint the mess in the church."

"Let's head back. We got work to do." They all bowed. "Thank you for your time Haitani."

"Not at all. This has been such a pleasure for me." He smiled and Ritsu noticed he was looking only at him. Haitani walked them to the portal, standing by Ritsu. "It was nice meeting you Ritsu. I hope to see you again soon."

 _Not a chance._ "You too." As the group entered the portal, Akihiko looked to Ritsu and snickered. "What?"

"You broke the rules."

"SHUT UP!"

"Takano is going to be maaaaaad." Nowaki smirked.

"Nowaki!"

Hiroki hit Nowaki on the head which Ritsu thought was to help him but he turned to Ritsu. "What did Haitani say when you were alone with him?"

Ritsu shrugged. "Nothing serious. We did not get too personal." At least he can say Haitani did not find out Takano was his mate. Appearing back in Aessa, Akihiko was immediately gone and Ritsu wanted to go see Takano to let him know they were back but Hiroki grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the lab.

* * *

"Those demons are making a mess of things down here." Will sighed as he brought Haitani his tea. "Very unsophisticated." He looked up only to see Haitani deep in thought. "Haitani-sama?"

"What," Haitani turned at the sudden closeness of Will. "What is it?"

Will sighed. "You have been thinking hard about something since Emerald left. Anything troubling you?"

Haitani sighed. "I guess I can't get one of them out of my head." Mostly the wide green eyes. His touch on his wings still were there as if burnt on.

"You mean the brown haired boy? Ritsu was it?" Will smiled. "Is our great lord finally taking an interest in someone?"

"Just maybe." Ritsu seemed like the perfect candidate. Haitani could sense that Ritsu had no wings. Not only from the sudden interest but also when Haitani mentioned the Null his whole mood changed. No doubt he felt some type of discrimination.

He was interested in the Underworld and demonic magic. If people were researching demons in Aessa it was for ways to defeat them but Ritsu learned more for fun.

Lastly, he was a magic user. They are rare to come across and Ritsu's level was intermediate close to advance and Haitani could see potential for use of demonic magic. Combined with his adorable face and sexy body, Ritsu was a perfect candidate for Haitani's plans. Only one problem…who was Ritsu's lover?


	6. Normal Walk

"Get up Misaki, I'm bored."

Misaki groaned, pulling the covers over him. "It's morning. Go to bed." The blanket was pulled on but Misaki gripped it with all of his might. He was only wearing boxers underneath and he would rather not expose himself.

Shinobu started whining. "Come on Misaki. Miyagi already left and I can't go back to sleep so you have to get up as well."

"What? Miyagi left you hanging again?" Misaki meant it as a joke but when Shinobu did not reply he peeked out of the blanket to see the scowl on Shinobu's face. "Ehhhh…."

"The stupid old man." Shinobu jumped, grabbing Misaki's shoulder and started shaking him. "Wanted to get to sleep early since he had to be up early and just told me to finish off myself. Like I could do that! My hands not as big as his. He can practically grip my whole dick with one and I barely can with both hands. And he would not even let me suck him off or ride him or…"

"SHINOBU! DON'T TELL ME ALL OF THIS."

"And yet here's your lover who fucks you all day every day if he has the chance."

"Usagi-san is a perverted rabbit!"

"You still get some almost every night!"

"Most times I tell him not to but he doesn't listen!" Shinobu stopped shaking him as an idea forms in his head. "So, I should just force Miyagi into giving me sex no matter what?"

Misaki nodded. "Whatever, just get off me!" With enough strength he pushed Shinobu to the other side of the bed and got up to put on pants and a shirt. "Now that you got me up we can go see if Kisa is up too."

"And how much clothes he has on."

"SHINOBU!"

Heading to his room, they looked through the window to see the two lying in bed. Clothes still on. Opening the door as quietly as they could, Misaki first took note that he was amazed Yukina got that small bed. He smiled though, seeing Kisa look so peaceful with Yukina holding him.

It made everything better now. Of course it was weird to think of Yukina as a second father but at least as a brother figure he was the best and the two had a connection because of Kisa. Overall he just liked to see Kisa happy.

"Hey Misaki." Shinobu whispered. He looked to them and back at Misaki with a sly smile. Misaki, catching on, smirked and the two held up the hands to their mouths.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Kisa jumped up, startled, and then glared at the two boys.

"DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU GUYS GIVE ME ONE DAY OF RELAXATION?" Misaki and Shinobu ignored him as they started laughing. He felt Yukina stir before sitting up. "Good morning." He yawned and looked at the two boys still laughing. "What happened?"

Kisa shook his head and fell back to the bed. "Annoying boys."

"Don't be so mean Kisa-nii. We wanted to come see you." The two jumped up on the edges of the bed. "Unless we were interrupting something."

"Shut up Shinobu."

Kisa stretched, noticing the needle was no longer in his arm. At least he could be able to move more. He sat up again and moved to get down but Yukina stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to walk." Yukina gave him a worried look before getting out and walking to the other side. "Okay, let's take it easy." He placed his hands on Kisa's shoulder. Kisa glared up. "I'm not going to break."

"But you just woke up. You should take it slow."

"No." Misaki and Shinobu started chuckling at Kisa's pout. "I want to walk. I'm tired of being in bed." Yukina looked reluctant but moved his hands to gentle hold Kisa's arm as Kisa got up. He took a step, almost falling if Yukina was not holding him. It felt so strange to be on his feet; they felt numb and the cold floor was making him shiver, but after a few steps he found his step and pushed Yukina away to walk on his own. "See, that wasn't so hard." Getting cocky, he started doing a little skip and ended up tripping, falling to the ground. "Kisa!" Yukina rushed to help him up as the boys enjoyed the show.

An hour later Kisa was up, in a new set of clothes, and walking around the building with the three. Misaki and Shinobu taking him on the same tour Ritsu took them on. "So this is all of Marukawa? It's just one building." _Kind of lame if this is considered one region._

"Marukawa is a special region dedicated to solving issues Aessa has as well as maintaining angel's involvement down on Earth. Everyone here is to work and if Isaka-sama does not see a potential then he kicks them out."

"Scary." Yukina chuckled. "He can be but I like Isaka-sama, he's funny."

"Also annoying." Shinobu added.

Kisa thought of something. "What will happen to me then?"

"You can join Mitsuhashi." Misaki offered.

"No way, join Emerald. We fight!"

"Kisa-nii should be with me."

"Stop hogging him." The two started bickering to which Kisa ignored them and rushed Yukina up front to be away from it. "I thought these guys would be more mature but they are still the same." It was said in an irritated tone but Kisa was happy for it. It made the four months he was gone almost non-existence. The four got to the garden and like Misaki said, it was beautiful. Yukina sat him down at a bench surrounded by red roses as the boys sat in the grass. "I wonder when Usagi-san and the others will be back." Misaki thought out loud, obviously worried.

"They went back to the Underworld?"

Yukina nodded. "The group wanted to investigate more about the demons who took you."

Kisa sighed, "I still can't believe I was taken."

"Are you sure you have no recollection of what happened?" Shinobu asked. Kisa shook his head. "Not even when they took you?"

"Nothing." Kisa tried to think back but when he did his head started hurting and he had to grab his head. "Too much?"

"Just a headache. It's gone now." Yukina looked worried so Kisa smiled to reassure him. "I'm fine."

"When do you think we can check about your wings? It would be so cool if you have wings so we can fly all around. Marukawa looks cooler from the sky and we can even fly into closer regions." Misaki smiled.

Shinobu replied before Yukina could, "What if he doesn't have wings?"

"Then we can carry him." Yukina chuckled as if agreeing. Kisa was laughing as well, more in embarrassment just thinking of having Yukina hold him bridal style. It sounded too weird for a 30 year old man. Dead or not. "For now we will worry about wings later."

 _Wings huh?_ Kisa froze as an image of gray wings appeared and he turned to see nothing behind him. _Was that a dream?_ He reached up behind to feel nothing on his back. "Usagi-san!" Misaki jumped up and ran as the man came into view. Kisa took the moment to gaze at the two, seeing Akihiko's gentle smile as he looked at the boy who practically jumped into his arms. The two shared a kiss, which lasted longer than usual, before Misaki pulled away and brought Akihiko over.

Akihiko looked to Kisa. "It is good to see you up Kisa."

"Yeah. You too."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Akihiko nodded and sat down next to them. "What happened?" Yukina asked.

"We investigated the church and right now Hiroki and them are researching on some stuff we found. The demons are a weird bunch I'll tell you. It's bad enough I had to look at their creepy black wings the whole time and the church was filled with impure energy."

 _Black wings? Made sense if they are demons._ Kisa started thinking some more when he simply blinked and Yukina and Misaki and everyone else were gone and all he could see was darkness. Gasping, he opened his mouth to shout but his throat was too dry.

 _"Shouta."_ Kisa tensed when he heard that voice. _"Shouta. I know you can hear me."_

 _Who are you?_

 _"You'll know soon Shouta."_

 _Quit calling me that._ A sudden ache in his back appeared. _"You keep hating that name but it is a part of you that you cannot run away from. Just face the truth."_

 _Get out of my head._

 _"I'll be back for you soon."_ Something caught Kisa's eyes and when he turned around, two large gray wings were spouting out his back. "KISA." Kisa exhaled and found himself back in the garden. Everyone was looking at him strangely, Yukina right in his face. "Kisa are you okay?"

"Too close." Kisa pushed him back, his face heating up. Yukina still looked concerned. "You spaced out. Everything alright?"

Kisa nodded, looking back and sighing with relief when he did not see gray wings. Turning back he caught Akihiko eyeing him. "I'm fine. I think I'm just tired."

"You want us to take you back?" Kisa nodded again, allowing Yukina to help him up but was taken by Misaki and Shinobu. They talked to him about food that they can sneak to him and discussing about when they finally can see if Kisa had wings. Kisa smiled as he heard them speak. He loved to see Misaki look so carefree without a care. It made him feel happy he could stay the happy kid he loved.

The dreams still shook him. He had to tell them about the voice, the gray wings, and even about the demons having some sort of plan. He had the feeling that things were going to get worse with his presence and the last thing Kisa wanted was to bring more harm to Aessa.

* * *

Haitani walked down the hall when he was stopped by a guard. "Haitani-sama, the subject is going out of control again!"

"Again?" Haitani growled and raced to the research room, hearing the screams the more he got closer. Inside the room he walked straight for the man sitting in the chair. "ICHIMURA, WHY IS HE AWAKE NOW?"

The said man gives Haitani an exhausted look before slumping on the table. "I'm trying Haitani. He just woke up suddenly."

 _Lousy scientist._ "Where the hell is Otoko? This is his angel."

"Otoko went back to collect more impure energy. We've used up the rest." Finally getting up, Ichimura grabbed a syringe filled with the energy and walked up to the chained soul. Grabbing on to the shoulder of the thrashing soul, he managed to inject him in the neck. He screamed loudly before slumping down in the chains, going still. "You happy?"

Haitani let out a puff of air. "I would be happier if things were going more smoothly. Why was he screaming now?"

Ichimura sat back down, rubbing his head. "Must have been something in Aessa."

"I thought we would be done with this."

"It would have been smooth but Otoko had to be so fucking slow. He finally did something right and got the perfect angel and he let him slip away."

"It was not my fault those damn "perfect angels" had to come when they did. You're lucky that they did not get all of him." Otoko snarled as he walked into the room. He walked over to which Haitani got in between the two so they did not fight. Now was not the time for that. "Settle down gentlemen, all that I care about is this experiment working. We still have this half and right now it is enough."

"It is but we will need the full soul for the final product. How can we be so sure this will work?"

"We need Shouta." Otoko clenched his fists as he looked at the unconscious angel. "I waited years for him and I'm not going to let him be taken away by an angel again." Haitani noticed him pressing hard on the table and could hear it starting to break.

"Otoko, calm yourself. You haven't lost Shouta yet. Be patient." Otoko grumbled but at least the cracking sound was gone. Ichimura watched in amusement. "So Your Majesty, word is you already taking this to the next step." Haitani cussed at Will, knowing he most likely blabbed to these gossip girls. "And that it is someone from Marukawa! Pretty ballsy."

"Shut up."

"So it's true."

Haitani narrowed his eyes. "I do not want to make a big deal out of it. I still do not know if this will work at all. I did only infect him today."

"The impure energy should be changing him already. That was stupid Haitani. If his wings turn gray then…" "Calm yourself Ichimura. We don't have to worry about that."

Ichimura had a blank stare before chuckling. "A wingless angel? Smart. How'd you manage to snag that?"

Haitani smiled. "Just a little cut was all I needed. If Emerald was on their guard, they would not have left Ritsu alone, especially since it was his first time in The Underworld."

"Idiots."

"It still won't be long until the impure energy starts effecting him." Haitani started laughing at another thought. "I'm sure his mate will not be alright with this."

"His mate!? Haitani that is dangerous. You don't know who his mate is." Haitani really did not care. "Especially if his mate turns out to be Takano." Otoko snickered. Hearing that name made Haitani whole body burn with rage.

Takano, his "friend." He hated that man with a deep passion. He wanted to make him burn ten times. When he could feel Takano in the Underworld he wanted so bad to find him and kill him but thanks the the Cree made by the Heads the two were never to have sight of each other. _Ritsu as Takano's mate?_

He could not see it. Takano was a cold, fierce man and Ritsu seemed too innocent and naïve to have anything to do with him. Takano would surely have brushed the boy off if there were any advances from Ritsu to him. It would have been satisfying though, if Ritsu somehow was Takano's mate. It would make taking him a whole lot better, but he would not count on it. The only thing he had to worry about was if Ritsu was someone high up's mate, like Akihiko or someone in capital.

The chains rattled for a second as the soul twitched. The men put their attention on him. "Keep him quiet. Shouta will be back by the end of the week. That's how long this part has left." Otoko did not like hearing that. Haitani could not blame him. He's been waiting for this man for almost 15 years, since he first saw Shouta in high school.

"We'll do so Your Majesty." Haitani left the room then, thinking about the brown haired angel and wondering if the impure energy started taking form.


	7. First Time

Kisa hated being the center of attention, all eyes on him. Especially now. Three hours after walking with the boys Kisa was now in what they called the soul room, where souls get turned into angels when they join Marukawa. Hiroki, Miyagi, and Ritsu were running around the different machines, checking Kisa's health. Everyone else was scattered along the wall, watching as if this was a new T.V. show. _Can't they go somewhere else?_ It did not help with Shinobu and Misaki snickering and Yukina's encouraging face.

"Are we done?"

"Almost. We just need to take a blood sample and check your wings." Kisa felt nervous for a moment but did not let it show. If he had gray wings then it was something that just needed to be dealt with. He could not run from it.

He made a hissing noise as Ritsu stuck a fairly large needle in his arm and draw blood. "It's not that dark." Ritsu mumbled, almost shocked. Three tubes of blood later and Ritsu took them out and gave them to Hiroki. "We aren't going to sugarcoat this Kisa. Those demons were trying to change you into a demon down there." Kisa figured it was something like that. "Investigating we found some impure energy, basically blood from demon wings, and they seem to have been injecting you with it."

"Will we be able to get it out of him?" Yukina asked.

"Hard to say." Hiroki placed the tubes in a large machine and turned back. "For now, Kisa, we need to see your wings." Miyagi walked over with his hand out in front. He placed his hand on Kisa's chest and Kisa felt a strange tingly feeling course through his body. "This will stimulate your spirit to make any wings that are hiding come out." Kisa turned back, expecting to see the gray wings and was surprised when nothing appeared.

Minutes later Miyagi pulled back. "Hm, guess Kisa is a no-winger."

"I guess someone is getting carried like a princess." Kisa glared at Shinobu, then at Yukina's sly smile. He wondered where the gray wings were but internally sighed with relief. If they were not there then there was no point saying anything. "Does that mean Kisa was supposed to go to The Null then?" Shinobu asked, looking to Takano who was standing next to him.

Takano shrugged. "There are a lot of reasons angels do not get wings but it is a topic that no one is allowed to openly talk about." Shinobu looked to ask more questions but Takano covered his mouth.

"All done." Miyagi slapped Kisa's back. "I think after at least a week of getting used to things you can officially work."

Kisa gave a look. "Yeah." He kind of liked being lazy. Hiroki glanced at his watch and turned to the group. "Let's get some sleep for now. This case is still not over." One by one the couples left, Misaki being the last one as he was talking with Kisa. "I wonder what is so important about the wings?"

Kisa shrugged. "Who knows?" He looked at Misaki's white wings and started stroking them. _Always so soft._ "Kisa-nii that tickles." Misaki chuckled.

"Sorry." Kisa chuckled, pulling back but then stared at him with a serious look. "Tomorrow we need to talk." Misaki frowned; only time Kisa looked like this was if there was something very serious. Misaki can only imagine what the topic of the conversation was. "OK."

"Ready to go?" Akihiko walked over with Yukina. Misaki nodded, hugging Kisa and leaving the two together.

"What are you going to talk to Misaki about?" Yukina asked.

"Takahiro." Kisa followed Yukina to the room he was going to be sharing. "I heard what you said about Misaki not seeing him and even Akihiko mentioned that Misaki and him used to fight about seeing Takahiro."

"Misaki does not want to seem as if he was forgetting about you."

"Well now I'm back and he can meet him. Even _I_ want to meet him." _I am curious about Misaki's real parents. He did say he looked nothing like his brother._ "It will be good." The two stopped outside a door when a bubbly feeling appeared in Kisa's stomach. "This will be our room."

Yukina opened the door to a small kitchen first shown. Walking further they can to a rather large, open room. There was a large, queen sized bed with brown colored sheets against the wall. In the corner there was a large bookcase with sketchbooks, books, and lots of manga. A small table in the middle of the room and a large window with curtains covering. "It looks like my first apartment."

Yukina smiled. "Most places do look like apartments from Earth. Most people's rooms look different and the other's rooms are much bigger but I like this. Do you?" Yukina looked like such a lost puppy when waiting for Kisa's reply.

Kisa nodded. "It's quite cozy." Yukina slipped out of his shoes (Kisa was barefooted) and went through one door from the kitchen. "This is the bathroom Kisa-san. You can take a shower if you want." Kisa walked into the bathroom to see a medium-sized bathroom with a large, shower/bathtub, sink, and toilet. Looking at the shower Kisa felt extremely dirty and hovered over to it, turning it on. "Let me go get you some clothes." Yukina left for a moment and came back with a shirt and sweat pants. Taking them Kisa noticed that these were his own clothing when he was alive. Kisa looked up at Yukina's sheepish smile. "I packed your clothes and most of your belongings. I thought you would want to wear some of it when you got back. Of course around Aessa people like to opt to the simple white clothing."

Kisa barely heard him as he felt the familiar fabric through his fingers. He even smelled them and smiled when they still smelt the same. "Thank you." Just as he looked up Yukina kissed him. It was quick, gentle, but still passionate. Yukina pulled back with a smile. "You look so cute when you smile."

"Shut up." Kisa pouted and turned back to the shower. The shower felt nice, the heat feeling good on his skin. It did not calm his nerves though. He could tell where this was going to go. First time sleeping in the same bed with Yukina. They had no time to do a while lot when Kisa was alive and finally being together again he was not afraid to admit he wanted to go further.

 _How long has it been since I last had sex?_ The last time he did it was the night he found Misaki, about eight years ago. Kisa shivered at the thought. He remembered that man was too rough with him and Kisa did not even cum that night. Then he had to deal with the guy for another two weeks since he kept texting and calling him and even came to his job before his manager had him arrested.

It worried Kisa for a moment but he calmed down immediately. Yukina was different, loving. Kisa did wondered if Yukina had slept with others. Getting out of the shower Kisa quickly dressed and went out, frozen when he first saw a shirtless Yukina drinking a water bottle. "Ah Kisa, was the shower good?"

"…Yes." Kisa was in total shock. Yukina's chest was flawless, no blemishes or nothing. Kind of surprising since he was in a group that fought. Yukina, unaware of Kisa's state, put the bottle down and made his way to the bedroom. "I'm so happy that we can officially live together like this." He sat on the bed. "I've been thinking about it for the past four months now."

"You know you can be too corny sometimes." Kisa sat next to him, ignoring his heart beating do much that it almost that it felt as if it almost jumped out of his chest.

He laughed, "I guess so." It grew quiet, the only sound heard was from their breathing, when Yukina leaned over to kiss him. It started out slow as Yukina pulled back a second later, Kisa following him. He did not need to ask again for Yukina kissed again, this time much harder and more passionate. Kisa moaned involuntary at the passion. The pressure was almost too much. Like their first kiss all over again, which Kisa guessed could not count since he was a spirit at the time. All he felt then was cold pressure and a warm feeling mixing together.

Kisa found himself on his back with Yukina on top, lips still locked. Yukina's hands found their way under Kisa's shirt and Kisa shivered at the slight touch. "Kisa, to tell you the truth, I've never been with a man before." Yukina whispered as he kissed down Kisa's neck.

"Never?" It did not surprise Kisa. He kind of expected it. Yukina shook his head. "I had been intimate with a few women but homosexuality was not truly accepted during my time as a human and in Aessa I found no one important." Yukina lifted up and Kisa was taken back by the amount of love in his eyes. "Kisa-san is my true love." A large blush formed on Kisa's face. "I love you Kisa-san."

"Get off."

Yukina stared at him with wide, hurt eyes. "Kisa-san?" When Yukina made no movement Kisa pushed on him until he could sit up. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Kisa narrowed his eyes, the blush still there. "Of course not. You…you just never been with a man before so I think it is best if I take lead." To make his point clear he reached over to brush his hand across Yukina's clothed dick. "Kisa!" Kisa looked up and was greeted with Yukina's blushing face. Feeling a bit empowered, Kisa moved and was able to push Yukina onto his back. His hands going to the white pants. Once they were off Kisa took a moment to stare at his lover's length. It was bigger than any other he could remember and for a moment he was nervous to act sexually again. "Kisa?" Hearing Yukina's voice, he pushed the thoughts away as his hands went to grab it and his mouth went to the mushroom-shaped head. Yukina moaned loudly at the sudden wet heat. After 100 years of no sex, this was amazing.

Kisa secretly loved the noises he was making. It momentarily brought back up the memories Kisa stored away as his body remembered the moves he used to do. This time was different though. Kisa was with someone he loved more than anything. He never had a stable relationship and if the only way to show Yukina just how true his love was, he would put it all in the se…love making.

Yukina quickly pushed Kisa off, breathing heavily with a glazed look in his eyes. "You are so good Kisa-san." He gave no time for Kisa to reply when he went in for another kiss. "I want you so bad." Yukina practically tore Kisa's shirt off and was working on taking his pants off. When Kisa was naked Yukina laid him back down and got on top again, lips connected again. The two moaned as Yukina rubbed their dicks together. "Yukina…please."

Yukina nodded, getting up despite Kisa's groan of annoyance, when he came back with a small, white bottle. "I don't want to hurt you." He put the clear liquid on his fingers and moved his hand down to Kisa's entrance. "For someone who said you never done it with a guy, you sure know what you are doing."

"It's been four months. I had a lot of time to read up on two men having sex." Before Kisa could say something he gasped as the cold finger slid into him. It did not hurt but there was that uncomfortable feeling. Kisa moved in and out, adding another finger, loving the sounds Kisa was making. "Yukina…no more fingers."

"I don't want to hurt you Kisa." A third finger was added and Kisa almost came right there as Yukina brushed against his prostate. "Yukina!"

The fingers disappeared when Kisa felt Yukina's dick poking at his entrance. Yukina pushed in with a loud groan. The tightness was too much and Yukina almost moved faster until he looked down at Kisa's scrunched up face. "Kisa…are you alright."

"Give me…a second." Kisa did not expect it to hurt this much. This used to be nothing but now there was that tearing pain down there. Yukina gently rocked back and forth, dulling the pain, when Yukina twisted his body slightly and Kisa gasped as he hit his sweet spot.

Yukina smirked, "The pain going away?" He drove into him faster, hitting that spot repeatedly.

"Yukina!" Kisa moaned when Yukina grabbed his dick and pumped it with his thrusts. Kisa could feel the familiar build up in his stomach and reached up to wrap his arms around Yukina's neck as he came down so they were fully touching each other. "I'm close."

Yukina grunted in his ears. "Together then. Let's cum together." Not a second later Kisa felt that wonderful pleasure as he came onto their stomachs. Not a second later Yukina groaned loudly and Kisa could shuttered at the sudden heated liquid that filled him. Yukina pulled out, making Kisa whimper, and fell to the side, pulling Kisa close.

"Wait Yukina, we should get cleaned up." Kisa tried to reason but Yukina kept holding him there, snuggling closer. "Yukina."

"I love you Kisa-san. I love you so much." Yukina heard nothing from Kisa for a moment. Worried, he looked over over to see Kisa staring at the ceiling with a blush. "Kisa?"

"I love you too." It was an almost whisper-like but it still made Yukina's heart flutter and he tightened his arms around. It was the first time they have ever had sex and Yukina loved it. Kisa was great and his mouth on Yukina's was the best feeling he ever had. He loved it more than food.

It made Yukina wonder how many people Kisa had been with but it was only for a second. Kisa was his now so the past did not matter.

Kisa laid there thinking about his past and that no matter how many others he slept with, Yukina would always be the best.

* * *

All through the night Ritsu could not sleep. Takano as snoring softly beside him but all he could do was toss and turn. He was surprised Takano had not woken up yet from his movements. Finding no peace he got up and left the bedroom and into their kitchen to grab a glass of water, wiping the sweat dripping from his forehead.

 _What is wrong with me?_ He thought as the cold feeling of the water slid down his throat, giving him momentarily relief. He felt as if he had a fever, which is strange considering angels did not get sick. He wanted to wake up Takano but he also did not want to bother him with this. It could have just been stress.

Just as he was heading back to bed his stomach twisted in a painful way that Ritsu ran through the bathroom and vomited. He threw up so much that even after his dinner came back up he still was dry heaving. Flushing the toilet Ritsu laid on the tile, breathing out of his mouth. He felt like crap.

"Ritsu?" He looked up to the door, thankful to have locked the door. "Why is the door locked?"

"I'll be out in a minute. He swished his mouth with water before unlocking the door to a worried Takano. "I thought we agreed not to lock the doors."

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." He tried to walk away but Takano stopped him, putting his hand on his head. "Are you alright? You feel hot."

Ritsu laughed nervously. "Must be the room. I was feeling stuffed up in there." Takano glanced at him with disbelief before moving to the thermostat and turning the temperature down. "This should be better. Now come back to bed." Without waiting for an answer Takano grabbed Ritsu's hand and led him back to the bed. He laid them both down and wrapped his arm around Ritsu's chest. "We'll be busy for a while so you need all the rest you can get."

Ritsu mumbled a yeah as he moved closer to Takano's body. Throwing up seemed to make him feel better. He yawned loudly. Takano chuckled when he heard and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight love."

"G'night." Takano fell back asleep easily. Ritsu was still having trouble but thanks to the cool air blowing into the room helped cool down his body. He yawned again and fell asleep to the sound of Takano's breathing.

* * *

Misaki looked out the window with a frown on his face. Akihiko was called to speak to Isaka when they got back. Misaki was about to go to bed when an uneasy feeling coursed through him and he could not even lie down. It worried him. These feelings always came when he thought about Kisa or the future. Like a bad omen.

"I thought you would be in bed." Akihiko's voiced echoed in the room. "Couldn't sleep without me." Akihiko expected Misaki to give him a snarky comment but when he heard nothing he grew worried. "Misaki? Is everything alright?"

"You think Kisa-nii is really alright?"

Akihiko was surprised by the question. He sat next to Misaki to see the concerned look on his face. "Why would you ask?"

Misaki shrugged. "I have been having this weird feeling lately. Since Hiroki said that they were trying to turn Kisa-nii into a demon."

"Misaki, Kisa was not turned into a demon. We would have detected it."

"You sure?" Akihiko was taken back by the sudden comment. Misaki turned to the ground. "I've noticed ever since we got Kisa back his hands feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"Kisa-nii's warmth is not there, or not fully. Like a part of him is missing." Akihiko did not know what to say. He had been informed that there was something wrong with Kisa but he did not want Misaki to know. _Of course Misaki would notice something strange from his father._ He wrapped his arms around the younger man. "It will be fine Misaki. Whatever is going on with Kisa we will figure it out. No one is going to stop until Kisa is fully healed."

Misaki smiled, resting on his shoulders. "I hope so. I just want our little family back together."

"We've been through this much. We will be fine. I promise." He bent down and sealed that promise with a kiss on the lips.

 _I hope you're right Usagi-san._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I am so sorry for not posting any sooner! I made this extra long and it was the big moment of Yukina and Kisa's first time!**

 **To go on a rant I have been going through a writers block because I have been using my brain with schoolwork and family problem and I have been approved to go study in Japan (Yeah me ^_^!) and so I have been working on the applications.**

 **My writers block is over so you can expect at least a chapter a week (like I said I am busy with reality). Thank you for being patient and please continue to enjoy my stories.**


	8. Hot Springs

_"Did you see the new guy in Emerald? I heard he has no wings."_

 _"I saw and did you notice Takano-san hanging around him all the time? You don't think he chose him to be his mate?"_

 **Shut up.**

 _"No way. Takano-san deserves someone much more pure than him."_

 **He does?**

 _"I wonder if they told him why he has no wings. That people from The Null might as well be demons."_

 **Demons?**

 _"Well there is nothing we can do. If Takano-san really wants a man who screwed up his human life than all we can hope is the Lord above will give him guidance."_

 _"He should go back to the The Null, or better yet, the Underworld."_

 **No. I do not belong there. I do not belong there!**

"Ritsu?" Ritsu snapped up, taking a large gasp of air at the sudden awakening. He turned to see Kisa looking at him with a concerned face. "Are you alright?"

Ritsu looked around, finding himself inside the office at his desk. No one else was there but he could hear Misaki and Shinobu and someone else outside. There was a lot of yelling to which Kisa shook his head at. "What happened?"

"We came to get you. Chiaki and Hatori came to visit." That explains the extra voice. Ritsu looked to the other desks. "Miyagi and Hiroki were doing some personal research and Emerald went to train. They said you were sleeping and Shinobu wanted to come get you. They wanted to go to the hot spring."

"Sounds relaxing."

Kisa smiled and looked to his desk. "Reading about the Underworld?" Ritsu looked down to see his favorite book about Underworld's magic. "Find anything interesting?"

"A lot." Ritsu mumbled. "But not a lot to help us." He was about to grab the book when Kisa grabbed it first.

"I appreciate you doing all of this. I know I am becoming a nuisance on everyone."

Ritsu shook his head. "It's our job and you are important to us even knowing you in the short amount of time. Of course we would help." Kisa smiled, patting Ritsu's head. "Come on, let's go before the boys kill each other."

The woman at the reception desk was momentarily surprised with Misaki, Shinobu, and Chiaki ran in and slammed their hands on the desk in unison, breathing heavily as Shinobu shouted he won the race. Kisa, Hatori, and Ritsu came in a few seconds later with glares and pulled the boys away so Hatori could speak with the woman.

"Did you see her face?" Chiaki chuckled. "I thought she was going to have a heart attack." His laughing was cut when Hatori hit him in the head. "TORI!"

"Next time don't act like such a kid. You are almost 329 years old."

Chiaki shrugged. "But I like letting loose with Misaki and Shinobu." With that the three ran to the changing rooms.

Hatori wanted to run after but Kisa grabbed his shoulder. "Chiaki has always been a child at heart." Hatori sighed. "Come on."

Luckily no one else was in the large bath as the three boys could splash around as the older ones sat on the side and watched. "It's been ages since I have been to one." Ritsu sighed with contentment. Last time he went to one was when he was alive. It was for a family vacation which was also a cover for a business meeting he attended with his father.

"Same here." Kisa agreed. "I think it was those tickets you gave me was the last time I went."

"That was years ago."

"It is kind of funny you knew them when you were alive Kisa."

Kisa chuckled and turned to Hatori. "It really is."

Hatori smiled. "Marimo books sold a lot of our shoujo manga so we would work tons of events with them."

"I did not even know you two were angels until you showed up today."

"When we heard about your death Chiaki thought to ask Takano about you since you died around the time of the angel incident and we thought there was a connection. Imagine our surprise when we find you instead with Misaki. And after everything you told us I cannot believe you were raising an angel yourself."

"Funny how things happen."

The three went silent as they watched Shinobu holding Misaki's head down a little longer than usual. When he let him up Misaki tried dunking him with a determined expression. "Still, I am also shocked to see you." Hatori turned to Ritsu. "When you first came to the apartment when Chiaki was taken I thought nothing of it but now I remember you as Onodera's heir that had committed suicide a decade ago."

Ritsu nodded, a sad expression appeared on his face. "Yeah, that's me."

"Pardon me asking, but how did you end up here?"

"Takano knew me as a human and when I died Yokozawa was able to send my soul here."

Hatori nodded, his eyes slightly wide. "Wow, Yokozawa is not known to do such thing. You must have been really special."

"He is." Kisa stepped in. "I've seen Ritsu work and he is dedicated. I also hear nothing but good things about him from Misaki and Shinobu. I've also seen him with magic and I'm impressed." Ritsu was silent as Kisa spoke with an encouraging smile on his face. "So even though he was supposed to go somewhere else, being here is a good fit for him."

Ritsu could not help but blush and look down. "You sound like a father."

"I'm not Misaki's _father_ figure for nothing." The two smiled and looked back to the boys. "And your helping me figure out what they did to me. I'm sorry I could not be much help."

"It's fine, we understand why you cannot remember what happened."

Kisa sighed, leaning forward. "You know Ritsu, I actually do remember a little of that place."

Ritsu gasped. "Then why don't you—." "I've been scared."

"That's not like you." Hatori commented. "You need to say what you remember. It can help the others figure out what is wrong with you."

Kisa grumbled under his breathe. "What if they send me back?"

"That's not going to happen."

"It is still a fear I have."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Ritsu spoke a little louder but not enough to divert the attention of the other three. "I know what it feels to think that you don't fit in around here. I have been researching the Underworld and their methods and if by some reason they changed you into a demon, we can figure out a way to revert the process. Misaki would not let you leave and Akihiko is the son of the Capital head. He would make sure you stay." To end his speech he gave Kisa a gentle pat on the back.

In the short time Kisa became important to everyone. Yukina loved him, Misaki, Shinobu, and Miyagi all consider him family. They did not know a lot of Kisa's life after Misaki but he must have been as good as he was now if he took in a child that was not his. Kisa belonged in Aessa. He heard Kisa yawn and saw him stretch. "Ah, I hate this depressing talk. We are at a hot spring." Without warning, He hit Ritsu in the back, sending him into the water. "MISAKI, RITSU WANTED TO PLAY."

Ritsu glared up at him but before he could say something he felt hands on his arms, pulling him back. "You're it then." Ritsu had no time to yell when Chiaki dunked him.

* * *

"Takano, your spacing out." Akihiko growled as he looked down at Takano, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "It would have been a lot harder getting you to the ground."

"Leave me alone." Takano glared up at him, getting up. Yukina was practicing his shooting when he heard Akihiko yell. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." Takano walked away to grab his towel to wipe his neck. It was quiet in the area for a moment until Takano sighed. "Was Ritsu weird when you guys came back?"

"Weird how?"

Takano shrugged. "I don't know, weird, different, not the same as he went in."

Yukina started thinking. "I can't think. Did something happened?"

"Ritsu was acting strange last night. He would not look at me and I caught him coming out of the bathroom not looking so good. Hiroki better not be working him too hard."

"He's probably still freaked out from talking to Haitani."

Takano froze. "He spoke to Haitani."

Akihiko nodded, rummaging through his bag for a cigarette. "The two were alone for a few minutes when we were investigating the chur—." He was cut off by the sound of something ripping and looked back to see Takano holding two pieces of his towel. His eyes were burning with rage. "You. Let. Ritsu. And _Haitani._ Be together. ALONE?" He threw the towel down and advanced towards him.

Akihiko did not flinch but he was slightly concerned. "Ritsu and Miyagi were collecting impure matter while the rest of us were downstairs. Miyagi came down to say they were finished and Hiroki asked him to look at something when we noticed that Haitani not there. Going back the two looked normal."

Takano grabbed Akihiko's collar. "TAKANO!" Yukina jumped in to pull the two apart. "CALM DOWN."

"Didn't you stop to think what Haitani could do to Ritsu if he found out he's my mate? Did you stop to think about that?!"

"Haitani knows to act well-fashioned in this type of situation and don't you have any faith in Ritsu?"

"OF COURSE I DO." Takano tried to punch him but Yukina stopped him. "But who knows what goes on in Haitani's mind."

"Ritsu already knows you do not like him. If it helps Ritsu looked uncomfortable when we came in so obviously he did not want to be alone with him. Haitani did look interested in Ritsu but unless Ritsu goes back down or Haitani comes here, the two are not going to see each other."

 _After hearing this Ritsu is never going down there for the rest of his eternal life,_ Takano thought. _Even more so if that asshole started taking the slightest interest._ Now it made sense if Ritsu was not talking to him because he felt guilty. "You need to give Ritsu his space, he already has to worry about his work."

"What do you mean?"

Akihiko sat on the wooden bench. "Misaki told me that Miyagi noticed that Ritsu working himself too much and doubting his abilities. Moving to a new section with Miyagi and Hiroki is causing him to react like he did when he first came."

Takano gasped, "What? But Ritsu is just as skilled as Hiroki now." Though he had to wait to find out Ritsu was being taught magic in secret. "Why would he feel not up to their level?"

"You're his lover. You ask him." Akihiko put out his cigarette in the ashtray and stood up. "The boys should be back by now."

Yukina chuckled. "I want to go see them but Chiaki is with them and the last time those boys hung out they destroyed your room." Akihiko narrowed his eyes, remembering that day. It took them three days to clean the mess they made. "Besides Kisa is supposed to talk to Misaki about Takahiro."

"About time." Yukina glared at him. "What? Misaki should have seen Takahiro four months again."

"You have to understand he wanted to be with Kisa when he did."

"I know but it is hard having to lie to my best friend each time he called."

"Well now you should not have to worry about it." They turned as Nowaki came in. He was working with them but left 10 minutes ago to find Hiroki. Now he was back and a bruise was forming on his forehead. "Find Hiroki?"

Nowaki pouted. "When I walked in he threw a really hard book, saying I was distracting and needed to leave." He walked over and laid his head on Yukina for comfort. "So what did I miss?"

"Akihiko told Ritsu about being alone with Haitani."

"Well that wasn't very smart." Takano growled at him. "Don't worry Takano, Ritsu was doing everything you said but because of our mistake Haitani slipped away and went to Ritsu. So don't be too mad with him."

"I'll try not to." The four went back to training for another hour when they called it quits. Takano immediately went to their room, hoping Ritsu would be in there.

Ritsu was there, sleeping on the couch. Takano could see the different bruises forming on his arms, no doubt from the boys since he has seen the same bruises on Misaki and Shinobu. He looked down and smiled at the peaceful face. He was happy the bags under his eyes were disappearing. Yeah he was still annoyed but knowing Ritsu, he did try to keep his distant. Takano bent down to kiss him when he heard a soft moan. "Takano?"

"It's me." Ritsu stretched and sat up. "You have a good day?"

"More like a sore day. Damn Kisa threw me to the sharks." Takano chuckled, putting his arm around him. "Did you have a good time at least?"

Ritsu smiled. "It was fun, except when I played Marco Polo with the three devils." Takano kept laughing but felt happy. Ritsu had said the last time he went was with his family and it always pains him to think about his human life.

"Next time we should go together."

"Sounds good." Ritsu snuggled into his chest. Takano was going to confront him about Haitani but seeing him right now stopped him. He did trust Ritsu and it was still frustrating, he had to trust Ritsu.


	9. Problems Start

"That was much better than the last time we went." Misaki giggled as he and Kisa were back in the garden. The two were laying in a grassy area surrounded by rose bushes.

Kisa shook his head. "You invited Shinobu and we almost got kicked out."

"That was Shinobu's fault. I told him not to bring in that Sake bottle even if he was the appropriate age. And I definitely told him not to drink it in the open bathhouse."

"So you also told him not to give you any and then you said not you two should not start throwing towels and making a commotion." Kisa chuckled. "I was so close to saying you were not with me."

Misaki pouted. "That's not nice. We did not get into that much trouble." Kisa narrowed his eyes. "Because being banned for life and threatened with pressing charges is not much?"

"They could have actually pressed charges." The two laughed loudly. "I just can't believe we had to convince them you were my son."

"They thought you were just another friend."

"Did not help Shinobu had to say I was his father too. The looks on their face."

More laughter. "All good stories we have start with Shinobu."

"Proves he really was a bad influence." Misaki playfully pushed on Kisa's shoulder. "But I'm glad you had him and Miyagi as part of the family."

Misaki smiled. "I like our little family."

Kisa sat up and when he looked down Misaki froze at the serious expression. "Alright, we need to talk Misaki."

Misaki sat up but turned his body away. "It's about my brother, isn't it?"

Kisa nodded. "Misaki, don't you think it is time to see him?"

"Maybe." Kisa hit him in the head. "OW, what was that for?!"

"Then pay attention, and look at me when I'm talking to you." Misaki grumbled but turned around to look at him. "Good. Now, why haven't you seen him in the four months?"

Misaki went quiet for a minute. "How could I with you gone? I was worrying about you every day so of course I would not think about going to see him. I made the decision that I was going to see my brother with you and I want to stick with that plan." He replied, remembering the conversation they had the night Kisa got killed.

"Well now I'm back, we can go see him now."

"But you recovering is top priority right now. I do not want to take away from that."

Kisa sighed, shaking his head, and put his hand on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki could say all the excuses but Kisa could see through every one. "It is alright if you are scared."

Misaki's eyes went wide before lowering them. "For years I thought my brother hated me and he was responsible for me being turned into a fallen angel. Even after knowing that was not the case it is hard to let go of those feelings. And I fear he won't want to see me."

"Did not Akihiko tell you all about him missing you?"

"Usagi-san also said he has a wife and a child now. What if he moved on with his life already?"

Kisa shook his head. "I highly doubt that is possible."

"It could be."

"Well you won't know until you go and find out yourself. Knucklehead." Kisa ruffled his hair. Misaki laughed and pushed his hand off. "So you would not mind if I met my brother?"

"No."

"You would not feel as if I am tossing you to the side?"

Kisa shook his head. He had thought about it when Misaki asked to change his name. He admitted to feeling a tinge of anger at the thought of some man taking Misaki's attention away but he realized that it was good for Misaki to know his true family. Even more so now. "Misaki, I will still love you even if you had your brother back in your life. This is your decision and whatever you decide I will support you. Except for not seeing him because you definitely need to do that."

Misaki chuckled, leaning over to rest his head on Kisa's shoulder. It did scare him but he felt a little relieved to hear Kisa would not be mad. "I love you Kisa-nii."

"I love you too." Misaki grabbed Kisa's hand, frowning slightly and pulling away. "Misaki?"

"Your hand." Misaki whispered. "Something is wrong with your hand." He brought it close to his face. "It is like you are here but at the same time not. I feel happiness but I also feel emptiness." Kisa gasped. "What is wrong with you Kisa-nii?"

"I…I don't know." Kisa pulled away and started to shake with fear.

Misaki, seeing this, grabbed his hand again. "We'll help you. We'll find out what they did to you. I won't lose you again Kisa-ni. I don't want to…" Misaki tried talking but he started tearing up.

Kisa wiped the tears from his face, "It will be alright Misaki. We will figure this out. I'm not leaving."

Misaki did not stop crying but instead launched himself into Kisa's arms, crying into his chest. As he cried Kisa was rubbing his head and telling him that he was going to be okay. That is how Yukina found them, looking for Kisa after his training. The sight was precious and Yukina wish he had his camera but made a promise to draw this memory later. He tried to sneak away but ended up brushing against one of the rose bushes. Both Kisa and Misaki looked over at him. "Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt anything." Yukina smiled sheepishly.

Misaki smiled. "That's alright."

"I'll just leave you alone then."

"No don't go!" Misaki moved away, pouting. "Come join us." Yukina walked over to them and sat down. "I'm sorry. I know this is the first you two were able to spend time together."

"It's not like we won't have other times. We got past the serious talk anyway." Kisa ruffled Misaki's hair again. Yukina smiled, loving to be able to view their father-son relationship. "How was training?"

"Good. Akihiko pissed Takano off when he told him that Ritsu was alone with Takano's worse enemy when they were in the Underworld but Takano will get over it."

"Is Ritsu going to be alright? He seemed pretty down the last few days."

Yukina nodded. "Akihiko said it might be because Ritsu is remembering his human life. When he first came to Aessa he was distant from everyone because of his lack of wings."

Misaki narrowed his eyes. "What's the big idea of having no wings anyway? Why does everyone keep it a secret?"

"Wings are a taboo subject. Think of it like ethnicity down on Earth. Having no wings is like another ethnicity and to assure that discrimination does not poison Aessa, the Capital made it illegal to discuss wings without permission."

"Poor Ritsu. Do we have to worry about Kisa-nii?"

"No." Yukina replied quickly. "Takano helped Ritsu just as I will for Kisa-san. If I hear anyone say anything about Kisa I'll make sure they pay."

Kisa blushed. "You…you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. I love you so much I don't want anything to happen to you." The two stared at each other, Yukina leaning in just a bit, when the two heard snickering they turned to Misaki. He had his mouth covered but his eyes were scrunched. Kisa rolled his eyes as Yukina chuckled wrapped his arms around Kisa. "Yukina!?"

"It's been forever since I touched you Kisa-san." Kisa's face went even redder that had Misaki laughing even harder, rolling on the grass. "Shut up."

"What is going on here?" The three turned to see Akihiko walking over. "I can hear you when I first walk out here."

"Hey Usagi-san" Akihiko sat down and pulled Misaki into his lap. "Usagi-san!"

"I missed you."

"Not something I want to see." Kisa covered his eyes but was smiling. "Don't remind me that my little boy is growing up."

"Shut up Kisa-nii." Misaki rolled his eyes but that earned him a hit in the head. "Don't tell me to shut up." Yukina and Akihiko were laughing but stayed out of it.

* * *

"I'm sorry I did not tell you about Haitani." Ritsu mumbled into Takano's chest. The two were still on the couch when Takano spoke that he knew what happened in the Underworld. Ritsu could feel the guilt wash over him and could not look in his face. "I really tried to keep my distance."

"I know." Takano ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish it did not happen but I heard it was not your fault. The bastard caught you by surprise." He sighed. "What did you talk about?"

"Not a lot. He asked about you and we spoke about my interest in the Underworld."

"Did he find out about us?"

Ritsu shook his head. "He knows I have a mate but I did not tell him who." Remembering something, Ritsu glared up. "Which would not have came up if you had not left that hickey."

Takano wanted to laugh but a thought came into his mind. "How was he able to see it on your neck?"

Ritsu could feel his anger rising and gulped. "Uh…well…I was standing up and slipped and he stopped me from falling."

"Stop you how?"

"He…wrapped his hands around me and pulled me u…TAKANO!" Ritsu could not finish when Takano changed their position so he was on top. His eyes glaring down.

"Bastard got too close." He dipped down to kiss him but Ritsu was able to push him away.

"Calm down. Nothing happened and it was my mistake. Now _please_ go take a shower because I can start to smell how gross you are."

Takano pulled away with amusement. "You did not say anything before."

"That's because…" Ritsu trailed off, wanting to say _I did not mind but now you pissed me off_ but would rather not embarrass himself even more. Since he looked away he did not see Takano reaching for him until he felt Takano's lips on his. "Alright. I'll take a shower and then we can have lunch." Ritsu nodded, still catching his breath from the kiss. Takano kissed him one last time before heading to the shower.

Ritsu sighed with relief. He dodged a bullet for now. The direction Takano was going just now, Ritsu was in for a long, restless night. _I did not mean for anything to happen,_ he grumbled in his head. Takano may hate him but Haitani was being a gentleman the whole time. And it was not like Ritsu would see him again anytime soon. Sitting up, Ritsu caught whiff of his shirt and could smell the sweat from Takano on it and crinkled his nose. He took it off and headed towards his room to grab a new shirt when an uncomfortable feeling hit his back.

"This from today?" Ritsu tried stretching out but the feeling was still there and began to hurt. "The hell?" Trying to ignore it, he threw his shirt in their basket and went to the closet.

Then he fell.

He wanted to scream but his mouth was dry. His body was shaking violently as it grew colder by the second. The only part that was hot was his back, burning as if it was on fire. Sweat and tears ran down Ritsu's face with no clue why this was happening and not able to scream out for help. The pain was too much, nothing like Ritsu had every experienced. And then it stopped all at once. Ritsu could feel nothing; not even the softness from the carpet below him. Before he could take a breath a shot of pain in his back had his body jerk violently one last time. His back felt incredibly heavy that he barely could keep himself up. Another weight was added that made Ritsu collapse to the ground. "Wha…What?" He breathed out. When he turned his head his eyes grew twice in size.

Gray. That registered first in Ritsu's mind as he looked at the pair of large, gray wings that now sat on his back. They fluttered as if ready to fly before settling down to the side. He forgot to breathe. His mind went blank. When he finally opened his mouth again, he let an agonizing scream.

* * *

Haitani sat as his thrown when he whipped his head out the window, as if he heard a noise. "Is everything alright?" Will asked as he set a cup of tea in front of the man. Haitani waved him off. "Just wondering if Ritsu had changed yet."


	10. When Gray Comes

"Ritsu hold on! RITSU!" Takano screamed as he held Ritsu's body down, careful not to touch the new wings since they cause Ritsu a lot of pain.

Hiroki, Nowaki, and Miyagi were there staring with disbelief. "When they hell did this happen!" Hiroki asked, being the only one to say anything.

"How should I know!? I was only in the shower for five fucking minutes!" The whole time they were shouting as Ritsu was screaming into a pillow and thrashing around. No one knew what to say. Takano the most. As he was putting on his clothes he heard his lover scream and rushed in to see him shaking on the ground with gray wings on his back.

"TAKANO!" Ritsu cried. "It hurts!"

Takano cussed under his breath, wanting nothing but to hold him. "I know Ritsu. We'll figure this out." He turned to the others. "Do something!"

"DAMNIT." Hiroki walked over and grabbed Ritsu's head. His hand started glowing a dark blue color and Ritsu slowly stopped moving until only his hands were twitching. He was no longer screaming but his breaths came out in pants. "We're lucky his body was only in a state of shock."

"We're lucky? We're lucky?! Ritsu has gray wings! How the fuck are we lucky?!" Takano growled, wiping the tears away from Ritsu's eyes. "Fix him."

"We don't even know what happened to him." A few seconds later Ritsu was passed out. Hiroki let go of his head and touched the gray wings.

"I have never seen anything like these." Nowaki walked over by Hiroki, mesmerized by the wings. Angels only had three choices for wings: white, black, or none. Even then for black wings they were either the black and soft wings that fallen angels had or the black, dragon-like wings that demons have. There was no such thing as gray wings.

Takano had touched them before and he too was surprised. Not only were they gray but they were as soft as the white wings. "Takano, bring him to the lab." Carefully Takano twisted Ritsu to grab him bridal style, the wings dangling down and brushing against his legs. Takano huffed, _the wings add more weight to him._ Wings were heavy on their own that angels have to take a few days to get used to the weight.

They were able to get Ritsu to the lab without anyone noticing. As they laid him down on his stomach, Miyagi chained his arms and legs and also put a belt around his backside. It killed Takano to see Ritsu strapped down but knew it was necessary if Ritsu woke up like before.

"Miyagi take a blood sample." Hiroki ordered.

"Why a blood sample?"

"I want to see how much impure energy is in his body."

Takano gasped. "What?" He stumbled a bit when Nowaki grabbed his arms and sat him down. Hiroki walked over and bent down a little. "These wings are not normal and the only thing I can think of is that down in the Underworld Ritsu came into contact with impure energy. That stuff is poisonous to us and maybe the gray wings are a side effect."

"THAT BASTARD!" Takano went to stand but Hiroki held him down.

"CALM DOWN TAKANO."

Takano was too angry to listen. "IT WAS HIM. IT WAS THAT BASTARD I JUST KNOW IT. I'LL KILL HIM. I'LL KILL HIM."

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN...here?" Yukina opened the door, gasping when he saw Ritsu. "What happened?"

"HAITANI DID SOMETHING TO RITSU. I KNOW IT."

"You cannot go blaming Haitani until we know what happened." Akihiko came in next, eyes going wide when he looked at Ritsu. "Oh shit."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" "SHUT UP!" During their screaming they all failed to notice Misaki, Shinobu, and Kisa standing in the doorway, staring with shock. Thankfully the room was large enough as Misaki and Shinobu made their way over to Miyagi, missing the terrified look on Kisa's face, and looked at the wings. "Miyagi?"

Miyagi sighed, "Ritsu is sick. He may have been affected by impure energy." Shinobu still looked worried so Miyagi kissed his forehead. "We will help him."

Misaki was staring at the wings but looked down to his hand. He reached down for it out of curiosity before falling to the ground. "Misaki?!"

The fighting stopped. Akihiko rushing over to help Misaki up. Kisa moved to help but the wings stretching caught his eye and he held himself back. "Misaki? Misaki!?" Akihiko shook the boy who looked to be in a daze.

Meanwhile Misaki was still in a daze. He could not process his thoughts and his body was swarming with different emotions that it was hard to grab onto a single one. Anger. Fear. Guilt. Sadness. Anxious. Emptiness. All these flowed into Misaki the minute he grabbed the hand. Taking one deep breath he turned to Akihiko with tears in his eyes. "Ritsu is in pain. He's in a lot of pain."

Everyone's face went blank. "How do you know?"

Misaki pointed. "His hand." Knowing Misaki's strange ability to tell emotions by touching the hand, Takano grew more worried. He rushed back to kneel by Ritsu's face and caressed it with his hand. "Ritsu." His voice was shaking.

Akihiko helped Misaki up and pulled him away so he could catch his breath. As everyone was settling down Yukina looked around to find Kisa no longer around. "Kisa?" He headed out but Kisa was no longer in sight. Panicking, Yukina ran down the hall to their room but Kisa was not in there either. Yukina grabbed his hair as he frantically thought where Kisa would be. He ran out, making his way to the garden, where Kisa was in the same spot he was talking to Misaki at. Yukina was about to run out when he noticed Kisa shaking, holding his knees to his chest, and his face was scrunched up as if he was thinking of something hard.

"Kisa?" Yukina walked over and knelt down by him, wrapping his arms around him. Kisa jumped by his touch. "What's wrong?"

"Gray wings." Kisa whispered.

Yukina tightened his grip. "It will be alright Kisa. Hiroki and Miyagi are already working to help Ritsu. Whatever happened will be solved."

"Gray wings."

"They were shocking." Yukina never seen anything like them before. "This will be my first time."

"Not mine."

Yukina froze, pulling away and turned his body so he was in front of Kisa "Kisa?" Kisa finally looked up at him but it was with sad eyes. "I've seen those wings. I've seen those wings on my back."

"Ki—." "I'm so scared." Kisa closed his eyes. "I'm so scared of what they did to me. Of what they keep doing." Automatically Yukina brought Kisa into his arms, sensing his despair and wanting to fix it. Kisa wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry."

"I do not understand Kisa. Do you remember the last four months?"

* * *

The apartment was silent. Kisa stopped keeping track of the time an after Yukina left to save Misaki. He had stopped crying a moment ago but the last tears still left a trail down his cheek. Looking around he found himself still in Misaki's room and seeing his body on the ground, the blood barely drying up, made him sick and he left. Roaming around his apartment, he looked around as if it was a new place.

This place, which he and Misaki called home. Here was where they started their family, met Miyagi and Shinobu. It was a special place and now they could never return to it. Once he was saved Misaki would go to Aessa and Kisa would go through whatever the route is. He wondered what that looked like. Was he going to see a bright light? Or was it just going to be a dream-like state? Yukina would have to explain that when they got back.

It did concern him how Misaki would take him being killed. He just hoped Misaki would be looked after by Miyagi and Yukina and Akihiko. He ended up in his room, eyeing a book on top of his dresser. It was his family photo album. It was strange that he would have one but Misaki liked taking pictures and it was much more organized.

Kisa picked it up (surprised his hand did not go through it) and sat in the middle of the bed. Opening the page it was a picture of Kisa when he was younger with his mother and father. It was a year before his mother died. _I wonder if she is in Aessa._ Kisa chuckled softly at the thought. The next photo was the first picture Misaki ever took with Kisa when he was 10. It was Kisa's birthday and Misaki, learning how to cook, made him a cake but Misaki used too much batter and the cake looked swollen. Kisa did admit it still tasted good.

"To think it had only been eight years with you." Kisa flipped to a page and brushed his fingers across Misaki's face. "You changed me so much. Helped me see I can be more than what I was. I never wanted to have children but I was glad to be a father to you." The tears came back. "I love you so much Misaki."

Footsteps were heard from outside. "Yukina?" _No, I'm not ready._ Kisa sat there, expecting to see the two walk in. When no one came Kisa got off the bed but right when he turned the corner and everything went black.

Kisa woke up with a headache. His whole body was sore and the ground he laid on was cold and hard. He tried to use his hands to lift him up but only got a few inches off the ground before his arms gave out from the stiffness. "Yukina."

"About time you woke up." Kisa turned his head at the voice. It sounded familiar but Kisa could not pinpoint where it was from. The room was so dark that Kisa could barely see his hand in front of him. What he could make out was a dark figure moving in front of him. "I was worried you would not survive the entrance."

"Who are you?"

The figure chuckled. "Ouch. It's only been nine years but I guess you would forget someone after so long. Maybe this will help refresh your memory."

The room grew lighter as lights started to shine from candles. When the figure became clearer Kisa gasped. "Otoko?!" Out of everyone, Kisa did not expect to see a former fling of his. The confusion died quickly as all Kisa felt was rage. Why the hell was this man here at a time like this? He should be still at the apartment, waiting for Yukina and Misaki, not who-knows-where with some guy he slept with once and then later called the police because he kept bothering him and had the nerve to show up at his work to kidnap him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Otoko sat down next to him; if only Kisa could move his arms. "I have been watching you Shouta. For a long time now and then I had to watch you get killed."

"That's none of your business. How the hell are you even here? Did you die too? And where did you take me? I doubt Aessa is this dark?"

"I cannot say since I have never been to Aessa. Where we are is the Underworld."

Kisa gasped. "The Underworld?"

Otoko nodded, "I'm a demon Shouta. I've been one for about 200 years." As if to prove his point Otoko's black wings stretched out for him to see. Kisa's eyes went wide and he tried to move away but the pain still struck his body. He cried out in pain. "Shouta no!" Otoko's hands went to his waist on neck to hold him down. "You cannot move. Your soul and body are at war right now."

"What do you mean? What did you do to me?"

"It was not me who did anything. Right now your physical being is trying to stay but your spiritual being wishes to leave."

"SPEAK IN A FUCKING LANGUAGE I CAN UNDERSTAND!" Kisa growled as a sharp pain hit his back.

It got quiet. "You belong here but part of you feels like you belong in Aessa."

"That still makes no sense."

Otoko sighed, standing back up. "It is confusing right now. I would have to tell you the whole story but you are not in a good state of mind. For now let's try to ease the pain." He walked over to a table in the room and lifted up a large syringe with some type of black liquid inside. "This should do the trick."

"Keep that shit away from me."

"This will be good for you Shouta." He grabbed Kisa's arm quite roughly, laying it straight out, and stabbed him with the needle. Kisa let out a small yelp as his arm began to burn when the black liquid entered his body. His whole body started to burn until the pain Kisa felt before started dulling.

"Huh?"

"I told you this would make the pain go away. The more we aid your body, the less affect your soul has on you."

"I fucking hate you." Kisa felt himself getting tired by the second. His eyes could barely stay open.

Otoko just smiled. "Get some sleep Shouta, we have a lot more work to do."


	11. A New Suspect

"It was a man I…I knew from my past. I was waiting for you when he came and knocked me out. I woke up in that church with him there. I could not understand what he was saying, something about my body belonged there but my soul wanted to come to Aessa. Nothing made sense. And then he injected me with that impure energy and the more he injected me, the more I could not feel anything. And then…one day…I looked over my shoulder and saw gray wings attached to my back." Kisa shivered at the memory.

Around him both Emerald and Mitsuhashi looked with conflicted emotions. While those such as Yukina and Misaki showed concern, Takano's rage from before returned. "Why did you wait until now to tell us?"

Kisa flinched at his voice, feeling even more guilty. "I got scared. You spoke of them trying to make me a demon and I thought they succeeded and you would send me back."

"We would n—." Hiroki held up his hand to cut Yukina off. "Continue."

"The days seemed to blur after that. I saw others come in but could not get clear pictures of their face. Everyday they injected me with that stuff. And then one day I passed out and when I was waking up, I barely knew who I was or what was going on. But those gray wings…I can remember them clearly."

"Why didn't they appear when Miyagi tried activating your wings?" Shinobu asked.

"I don't know. I was expecting them to appear then." Kisa looked to Takano. "I'm sorry. I did not know what they meant. I thought if they were not there then everything was fine."

"Or you thought that if you kept quiet then hopefully no one would find out."

"Takano!" Akihiko narrowed his eyes. "Let's not start pointing fingers."

Takano growled at him. "Ritsu is strapped to a bed because of these gray wings. What will happen when he wakes up and how this will affect him?"

"We still need to figure out how Ritsu plays into this. He could not have just accidentally been exposed to the impure energy."

"I'm telling you it was that bastard. He was the only one alone with Ritsu down there thanks to you guys." He ended the sentence with a glare in Mitsuhashi's direction. Miyagi and Hiroki rolled their eyes but they did feel a bit guilty that this happened. It just did not make sense that an official leader like Haitani would have anything to do with the problems.

"Why did that man say Kisa-nii belonged in the Underworld? Kisa-nii belongs here."

"It will be handled Misaki, but now we need to figure out where we go from here. We could ask Haitani if he knows anything about this." Small growl in the background.

"Why not bring Kirishima into this?" Nowaki suggested.

"Kirishima?"

Hiroki eyes went wide for a moment. "I did not think about that. It would be helpful."

"Kirishima?"

"Contact them now and they could be here tomorrow morning."

"Kirishima?!"

"I will talk to Isaka-san about that now."

"KIRISHI—OW!" Shinobu grabbed the back of his head and knelt down. Hiroki's hand felt as if it was made of rocks. "What the hell was that for? I was asking a question."

Hiroki glared down as Miyagi bent down to comfort his lover. "I heard you the first time. Kirishima is an angel who knows all there is to know about every angel in Aessa. We can be able to ask about Kisa and Ritsu and learn more about the gray wings."

"What are we waiting for? Call him!" Misaki stood behind Akihiko so he could avoid Hiroki's hit. "Please." Hiroki still wanted to hit him but Akihiko's face stopped him. "We will call them and they will arrive tomorrow."

"I truly am sorry." Kisa held his head down. "If I had known this would happen I would have said something." Takano 'tsked' and left the room. Kisa was about to drop his head when Nowaki patted his back. "Do not worry, he is just thinking about Ritsu."

One by one the pairs left; even Misaki, who wanted to stay but looked at Yukina's face and decided against it. When it was just Yukina and Kisa, Yukina pulled Kisa closer. "It will be alright Kisa."

Kisa wanted to believe that but he had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Now that those gray wings were in Aessa with him, it was scary. Just how did Ritsu get them? And where did his go? _Misaki says he feels a part missing in me. What if…no, impossible. I am here._ "Kisa?" He looked up as Yukina looked down at him.

"Did you say something?"

Yukina sighed, "I asked if you were hungry."

"Oh, no, I lost my appetite. I just want to lay down." He led him out of the conference room and down to their place. He laid Kisa on the bed and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller's body. "I love you Kisa."

Kisa did not reply. His mind still focused on the gray wings.

* * *

When Ritsu opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the white walls. _Our walls are not white._ He could feel the pillow on his head but does not remember getting into bed. All he remembered was…"The wings." He went to lift himself up but was trapped by his hands and feet and even his waist.

He started pulling at the chains as panic set it, gasping when he turned and saw the large wings on his back. They flapped excitedly; Ritsu was lifted up in the air but thanks to the restraint he could only be lifted up barely an inch off the bed. Ritsu sucked in a breath of air as his anxiety raised and right before he started yelling a hand was placed on his face. "Ritsu."

"Takano?" He calmed down a second, landing back on the bed. The wings no longer flapping. "Takano?"

Takano pulled a chair over to sit next to the bed. "Hey love." His face was gentle, something rare, and he smiled. Ritsu tried smiling but the flash of gray had him looking back at the wings with fear. "No, no Ritsu." Takano grabbed his chin and forced him to look away. "I don't like seeing you like that."

"I can't move."

"It is a caution, in case you started thrashing again."

Ritsu settled into the bed and looked back. "Wings…Takano…I have wings."

"I know."

"But…but…they…they're gray…why...?"

Takano's smiled left as he sighed, "I know. It seems you were infected with impure energy." Ritsu gasped. "What? How?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." As Ritsu was thinking Takano went to touch the wings. "I cannot believe they are just as soft as regular wings."

"Don't touch." Ritsu blushed. His hand was twitching, wanting to touch them himself.

Takano smirked. "If this was not a serious problem I would say they look good on you." He sat back down. "But we do need to get rid of them if they are caused by impure energy."

"I do not know where I would be infected. I never touched any of the impure energy."

"Are you sure? Were you being a clutz and slipped into something?"

Ritsu gasped, offended. "I'm not always a clutz! And as it happens I did no…" Ritsu stopped, thinking back to when he slipped in the church. "Ahhhh."

Takano narrowed his eyes. "So, something did happen."

"Well…ah…I..may have fell."

"Ritsu."

"But…But I did not fall into the energy. Haitani-sama caught me before that happened." The minute the name left his mouth Ritsu regretted it. He gulped as he saw Takano's fist start to clench and could practically see an aura of anger emitted off of the man. He really wished he could move. Takano stood up and put his hands on each side of Ritsu. "Takano?"

"Just what exactly did happen when you were alone with Haitani?"

"Nothing." Ritsu turned his head. "I was getting up and fell and he caught me. He saw the hickey on my neck and found out I had a mate but I did not tell him who."

"What else?"

"Nothing else I…" Ritsu stopped mid-sentence as he remembered something. "That's right. I was cut on one of the columns when I fell. Haitani-sama healed it with his magic."

"You let Haitani touch you with his magic."

Ritsu turned back around. "I did not let him. I was going to heal it myself but he grabbed my arm first. I did not seem the harm though."

Takano growled and laid his head on the pillow next to Ritsu's. "Don't tell me before he healed you he touched the energy."

"You, now that you say that, he did mess with the energy as I was collecting it. But then he wiped it off."

"Ritsu…you idiot."

….

….

….

….

….

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITH FREAKISH GRAY WINGS ON YOUR BACK." Ritsu started thrashing around, wanting to punch Takano. His wings started flapping again that Takano had to step back before he was hit. "Ritsu! Calm Down!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT. I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM. I DID NOT EVEN WANT TO BE AROUND HIM." Ritsu cried into the pillow. "It's bad enough being here with no wings but now I have gray ones. That's even worse. I don't want this. I want none of this."

It pained Takano to see Ritsu cry, even more so when he mentioned his lack of wings. Dodging the hectic wings, Takano was able to wrap his arms back around Ritsu's body. He kissed his cheek, "I promise we will solve this. Haitani will pay for what he did for you."

"Taka…" Ritsu suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit his entire body and slower fell asleep.

"Idiot." Takano glared up at Hiroki's hand as it glowed on Ritsu's head. "Ritsu cannot handle his emotions right now, hence the restraints, it does not serve him well to be surrounded by your bastard-like attitude, especially a jealous bastard-like attitude."

"At least I got information that the son of a bitch is our guy. Ritsu got cut while the two were alone and Haitani used his magic. Not to mention he was touching impure energy before that."

Hiroki pulled away and sighed. "If that is the case then this is going to be a real shit mission."

"What of Kirishima?"

"I just got off the phone with them. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Good." Takano looked back to Ritsu. It was amazing how he still had a peaceful look on his face even now. "Takano, if Haitani is involved with what is happening to Kisa and Ritsu, you need to step away."

"How could you tell me to do that when this is about Ritsu? His life is in danger! You think I would just stand back?"

"Even so, no one wants a mess from the two of you in Aessa or in The Underworld. You remember right? The incident you two caused in Aessa? In the human world? Earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, countless lives were taken during your three year war with Haitani. Not only that, your anger affected the humans around you and even they started killing other humans. You two should have both been sent to the Underworld but even the Capital had pity on that place." Takano hated being lectured at, especially by Hiroki. "The sleeping spell on him is extra powerful. He is going to be sleeping for a whole day. When he wakes up, make sure he is not over-stressed or else I will ban you from this room until he's better." With that he left the room.

Takano cussed out loud. It would be a cold day in hell before Hiroki could make him stay away from Ritsu. But, on the safe side, he decided to try and hold his anger in the next time Ritsu woke up.


	12. Pre-Demon Angels

Early in the morning Emerald and Mitsuhashi waited in the conference room with Isaka and Asahina. Yokozawa and Kirishima were supposed to arrive any minute. Takano was tapping his feet in anticipation while Kisa was gripping Yukina's hand, feeling nervous. They said Kirishima was supposedly able to see the lives of every angel so would be able to tell how the impure energy is affecting Kisa and Ritsu and what could happen to them.

"You guys seem so tense." Isaka laughed nervously. "Kirishima is a sweetheart."

"Same can't be said about Yokozawa." Takano mumbled.

"I heard that." The door opened. "A bear!" Shinobu gasped before getting hit in the head by Hiroki. The black haired man glared at him with his eyebrows twitching. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Isaka stood up. "Good morning Yokozawa, thank you for coming. Do not worry about Shinobu-kun he just cannot control his mouth."

Yokozawa growled which Shinobu mimicked until he was hit in the head again, this time by Miyagi. "Greetings Isaka." The group turned as another man with a honey-brown color for hair and matching eyes. "I see things are lively here as always." On his arm was a little girl with the same colored hair with her head in the man's arm.

"Hey Kirishima. Shall we introduce you guys to our new members?" Isaka brought the three to the front "This is Kirishima Zen, his daughter Hiyori, and his partner and one of the Capital workers Takafumi Yokozawa." He then pointed to Kisa, Misaki, Shinobu, and Miyagi to introduce them. "Miyagi? It has been forever." Kirishima exclaimed. "I heard you were brought back from Earth but I almost did not believe it."

Miyagi chuckled. "Nice to see you too Zen. I can hardly believe it myself." He looked at the younger girl. "So this is Hiyori?" The little girl made a small noise. "When I heard you had a daughter I was surprised."

"Yes. She can be quite shy around new people but she has been wanting to meet Misaki."

"Me?" Misaki pointed to himself. Kirishima nodded and moved his arm. The little girl moved her head a little bit. "I like your soul. Even going down to Earth still never wavered your purity." She spoke in a small voice but everyone could hear her.

Misaki gasped. "How did she know that?"

"Well Hiyori is the person we have been waiting for. She has the special ability to see the lives of angels." Isaka explained just as Hiyoir fully turned to show pure white pupils. _She's blind._ Misaki and Shinobu looked at each other with shock. "She likes watching souls that interest her and you were one of them."

Hiyori smiled. "I can see more now then when I did have eyes."

Shinobu and Misaki leaned forward. "Cool."

"Should we get down to business?" Yokozawa took Hiyori's hand and led her to an empty chair for her to sit in. "We just stopped by the infirmary, Ritsu does not look good."

Takano frowned. "Such a small amount was placed in him but it is having a strong effect." Hiyori spoke. "It gave him pre-demon wings."

"Pre-demon wings?"

Kirishima nodded. "They are the rarest form of wings, only one out of every fifty thousand humans who die will become a pre-demon angel with gray wings as soft as regular ones."

"So why do they appear?"

Yokozawa and Kirishima looked down at Hiyori. She blushed slightly before clearing her throat. "People's destinies are planned out from the moment they are born. Their wings already start to grow on their back the moment they walk on Earth. Fallen angels and angels with no wings are rare forms that come when people's destinies are changed.

"Since Ritsu had no wings from the start I will use him as an example. Everyone knows that Ritsu has no wings because he committed suicide. That was not part of his destiny. He was supposed to marry Kohinata An, take over the family company, have two kids, die of old age, and _then_ come to Aessa."

"What changed that?" Hiroki asked as Takano was still speechless and a little jealous to hear he would have ended up with that girl. His eyes then went wide when Hiyori pointed to him. "In high school he met a man that was not part of his timeline. That man made a big impact and Ritsu's fate changed."

"Fate does not take into account angels and demons coming down on Earth." Yokozawa added. "Ritsu arrived in Aessa too soon so his fate was forcibly changed. The wings that started to form on his back were not ready for our kingdom and so remained in dormant form."

"It does not have to be a bad thing but because angels associate suicide as being unholy and not an angelic act they put no wings in the category as demon wings."

Takano was surprised; his mouth was even hung open. He had a suspicion that Ritsu's lack of wings had something to do with him, the man's main reason for committing suicide because he still held on to the feelings he had for Takano, but it seemed as if Takano messed up his life because he was selfish. He did not want to regret meeting Ritsu but if his life was supposed to be better than maybe meeting him was wrong.

"Takano, do not think that you did the wrong thing. Even if that was Ritsu's life he would never have been happy." He could feel Nowaki's hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Takano leaned back in his chair and sighed, "So pre-demon wings are another form of how demons and angels interfered with human's lives?"

"They are the rarest because the way to become a pre-demon angel is close to impossible." She turned to Kisa next, making him feel uncomfortable. "And you may not like what you hear."

"We're ready." Yukina turned to smile at Kisa. Kisa tried to smile but he could only imagine what she was about to say next. "Um, yeah." He had no choice.

Hiyori started playing with her hair. "As I said, people's fates are set the moment they walk on Earth. Not only if they are destined for Aessa but also if they are destined to become demons."

Misaki gasped. "Are you saying Kisa-nii was supposed to be a demon?" Hiyori nodded. "But…that's impossible." Kisa held his head down; his past coming back to him. In his mind it was starting to make sense.

"When someone is born to be a demon but someone else intercepts their life in a positive way, then they get stuck in the middle. They will be pulled towards both the Underworld and Aessa. Misaki was the angel that intercepted Kisa's life."

"No, Kisa-nii is not supposed to be a demon. Not him." Misaki was now standing up, ignoring Akihiko who tried to pull him down. Shinobu ended up joining him as the two were denying it. Yukina looked at Kisa with concern but the older man kept looking down with a face full of sorrow and regret. "How?" Hiyori went silent.

"That's ridiculous. Papa Kisa is the least sinful person I ever met." Kisa grew quieter and wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. "I think it is time for them to know the truth." Miyagi sighed, having both boys look at him.

"You know something?" Shinobu asked.

"It is not my information to share."

Everyone turned to Kisa. "I'm sorry Misaki, I was so ashamed of my past that I never wanted you to find out in fear you would be disgusted." He turned to Yukina. "The man who found you in the park was not always me. In fact, that man was the exact opposite. I was selfish. I only cared about myself. I did not know how to love anyone nor had the want to be close. I used my looks to my advantage and slept around with too many guys to count."

"You were supposed to keep that life for another 10 years before dying of alcohol poisoning and going to the Underworld." Everyone froze at the last part Hiyori added.

No one knew what to say. Yukina did not want to judge as it was hard to see how his Kisa could have been that big of a player back then. There are people in Aessa who have slept around or done worse in their human life but still were able to become angels. If Kisa was supposed to be a demon because of his messing around then it shows that his sin of Lust was too much for Aessa to accept.

"I do not care about your past." Misaki spoke first. "I was dropped in a park with no one to help. You were an angel to me. I could tell I needed to be with you and because of you I was able to make it this far. You even died trying to protect me. I am mad you did not tell me but I do not hate you Kisa-nii, I could never."

"I'm with Misaki, you were a better father than my own even though I am older. If pre-demon angels are demons changing into an angel then it must be a good thing, right?" They turned to Yokozawa.

"It can be."

Kisa looked to Yukina. His face was conflicted but he was still holding Kisa's hand. "Yukina?" Before Yukina could reply Hiroki chimed in. "Deal with that later. If Kisa was supposed to have gray wings then where are they now?"

"In the Underworld." They gasped. "When Kisa was a spirit a man infatuated with Kisa when he was human kidnapped him and brought him to the Underworld."

"Otoko."

"He was drawn to the sins you were committing and added you to project Lucifer."

"Project Lucifer?"

Yokozawa rubbed his forehead. "It is what the demons are working on, changing angels into pre-demon angels and having them infiltrate Aessa. Before they used actual angels but as we know the angels ended up dying or turning fully into a demon. Kisa, already going to be a pre-demon angel, was the perfect candidate to help them succeed. Misaki, you noticed that Kisa feels a part of him missing right?'

"Yeah."

"That is because there is. Kisa's soul was in conflict where one part wants to be in the Underworld and one wants to go to Aessa. Down there after too much impure energy, his body literally split into two. We have the Kisa who is supposed to be in Aessa with no wings here and the one with the gray wings is still down in The Underworld with his kidnapper."

"Which is why we must work fast. Souls do not last long when they are split. If the soul does not join together soon this Kisa is going to be dragged down to the Underworld to become a full-fledged demon."

"NO." Misaki rushed over to hug Kisa from behind. "Save him. Please save him."

"Misaki." Kisa patted his hands even though he was shaking himself.

"Is there any way we can save him?" Miyagi asked.

"We got to act quickly and reunite the souls."

"But we do not know where they took him."

"Haitani." Takano growled. "He knows something."

Yokozawa stood up. "Takano, you cannot go accusing high officials. You may have your differences but do not point the finger without evidence."

Takano stood up as well. "Ritsu spoke that he cut himself down there and Haitani was the one who healed him. Haitani was also messing with the energy before supposedly wiping it off. Ritsu was not around any type of impure energy the rest of the time."

"A lot of energy had to be pumped into him for it to activate gray wings. Not a small cut."

"Unless…Wait a minute Yokozawa." Kirishima grabbed his arm. "I think I can see what happened there."

"Really?"

He nodded and turned back to Kisa. "The way project Lucifer worked was that pre-demon angels could influence impure energy. When angels get infected with energy then pre-demon angels could increase the strength of that energy. Kisa's soul may be split but he still is a pre-demon angel. When Ritsu got infected the energy in him was being fueled by Kisa."

"So the more Kisa was around Ritsu, the stronger the energy became, making it activate Ritsu's wings and turn them gray." Kirishima nodded. "Ritsu was probably infected to test if project Lucifer would even work. And now that it is a success we should worry about an attack from them."

 _We spent all day yesterday at the hot spring._ Kisa thought, panicking. _The whole time I was around him, I was actually making him worse?_ No one knew what to say for a moment. "Yokozawa, warn the capital. If it is true then make note that Haitani-sama may have some part in this plan." Isaka ordered with a serious look on his face. "Kirishima, is there any way to reverse the effect of the energy?"

"We are not that far in the research I am afraid. For now I suggest keeping Kisa and Ritsu far away from each other for the time being so there is less of a chance of changing Ritsu into a full demon. Also I suggest taking Kisa into the Underworld before he disappears. I read he has been in Aessa for almost a week now and I am surprised he is still here." Misaki's hold tightened around Kisa.

"I am sorry I could not give you good news." Hiyori apologized, sniffling.

Nowaki smiled at her. "It was still helpful, thank you for your time." They said good bye to the three as Isaka dismissed them. Takano, Hiroki, and Miyagi left to check on Ritsu while Akihiko convinced Misaki and Shinobu to give Yukina and Kisa time alone. Kisa silently thanked him before promising to tell Misaki the truth about his life later.

He needed to deal with Yukina now.

A lot was revealed and Yukina had not said a word since. He was still in a sort of shock which worried Kisa. If they were humans Kisa would have yelled that the past did not matter but after hearing all that, the past really did matter.

He did not want Yukina to hate him but understood that he brought this on himself when he thought he could leave it all behind. He was about to call out to him when Yukina, still holding his hand, dragged Kisa down the hall to their room. "Yukina?"

In the room Yukina let go of him to turn and close the door. It was closed quite loudly that Kisa jumped; he was scared. Yukina's head was down so Kisa could not see his eyes but did see the tight frown on his face. "Yukina, I'm so…" Kisa could not finish when Yukina wrapped his arms around him, practically crushing him.

They stood there in the living room in a tight embrace with Kisa's arms still at his sides. He did not know what to do or say so stood there until Yukina loosened his grip to step back enough so Kisa could look up at him. "Kisa, I will do whatever it takes to save you." His voice was shaky, eyes slit. He looked dangerous. "I am not going to lose you. Not to the Underworld, not to anyone."

"You're not ashamed? Or mad?"

"Why would I?"

"Because of my past and how I was supposed to be a demon." Yukina pressed his lips to Kisa's forehead. "I was shocked but I know it is not you anymore. Not the Kisa I met in the bookstore. My love would never falter just from hearing you have a past. Everyone does. I love you, only you."

Kisa could cry. Speaking of which, a tear slid down his cheek that Yukina wiped away. "I hated it, what I did. Every day I never felt happy but I could not stop. I knew I wanted to change but nothing worked. It makes since if I turned to alcohol and died from it. Meeting Misaki was the first time I felt anything. I was drawn to him. When I heard I was a pre-demon, I was happy that it meant I was changing my life around but then again I was still not good enough to be fully accepted. I was still supposed to be a demon. My life was doomed from the start."

A second later he was hit in the head. "OW! I'm not Shinobu!"

"I don't care if fate said you were supposed to be a demon, you are not one now! You belong in Aessa with me. Things have changed. You changed." He grabbed his arms. "I will not let you go, to no one."

"Okay I get it." Kisa moved to get out of his grip. "Don't give me bruises." He sighed. "But it is something to think about. Without Misaki I would have became a demon. That boy really did change my life."

"The fact you are a pre-demon angel says a lot. It shows that even those that are looked down on can be changed into something beautiful."

"Too corny." Yukina chuckled and wrapped his arms back around the shorter man. He went for another kiss when there was a knock on the door and the sound of hushed arguments outside. Opening the door stood Misaki, Shinobu, Miyagi, and Akihiko. Misaki and Shinobu had determined faces while Miyagi and Akihiko's looked defeated. "Sorry you guys. We tried stopping them."

"I do not see why I have to be restrained when I want to see _my_ father." Misaki pouted.

"Papa Kisa needs to start explaining a few things." The two crossed their arms and started tapping their feet on point that Kisa wondered if they were practicing before they got to the door. "Start talking."

Akihiko put his hand on Misaki's shoulder but he shook it off. Kisa chuckled, knowing that once they get like this they will stay this way until they get their way.

His alone time with Yukina would have to wait.

* * *

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Haitani rushed to the lab, already heading there when he heard the screams. "NOOOOO."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Haitani busted through the door to see Otoko on his knees in front of Shouta. "OTOKO."

"BRING HIM BACK. DAMN ANGELS BRING HIM BACK." Haitani walked over and gasped at what he saw. The gray wings were becoming transparent and on his face was a small smile. "So, the other half is trying to take control."

Otoko was hitting the ground. "Get more impure energy, I don't care how many demons have to be killed. I need him back. Shouta belongs to me, only me."

"Shut up Otoko." Ichimaru growled as he came back in. "Your obsession with this one soul is creepy."

"I have been waiting for over a decade for Shouta, almost losing him to that stupid brat."

"Further proving you are one sick demon."

"Shut up both of you. Just inject the damn guy with more energy."The two were starting to give Haitani a headache. It was surprising to see the wings start to disappear. With the amount of time the two parts have been separated, he was sure that the other half would be down here by now. The angelic influences from above must be strong.

"Haitani-sama, you have a message from the Capital." Will announced, standing by the door with a letter in his hand.

"What do those assholes want?" He snatched the letter away and opened it. While reading it the headache grew worse and he groaned. "Ichimaru, Otoko, I want you to move this down into the dungeons."

"What did the Capital say?"

"That they will be arriving early tomorrow to discuss a potential threat to Aessa." _Damn. We have to hurry if we want our plan to succeed._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I was going to abbreviate pre-demon angels to save time but then I realized it said P.D.A. and I could not stop laughing. So everyone gets to read it out the long way!_**


	13. Revenge and Obsession

"Good Morning Mizuki-sama, Usami-sama." Haitani smiled as the King's advisors, also nicknamed the Capital's Messengers, Usami Kaoruko and Mizuki Shiiba. Part of the King's family, these two are incharge of advising the King of any possible threats to Aessa and are considered the greatest magic users in the Capital. Mizuki is able to read people and knows when people are lying while Kaoruko is known for destroying cities with the wave of her hands. It is life or death when faced by these two. The only problem…

"Mizuki! You told me we were leaving at the crack of dawn, not before dawn."

"Your lazy ass would not have woken up if I did not!"

"Because of you I could not finish my hair!"

"Not like it would have make you look any different."

"Want to say that again?!"

…They hated each other. Haitani scratched his head with frustration. These were the last people he wanted to see right now, minus the King himself. "Good morning Mizuki-sama, Usami-sama." He repeated much louder.

The two stopped talking to look at him. "Don't interfere." Haitani could feel a vein twitching when the two went back to arguing.

"Mizuki next time we have to go into the Underworld I am burning your ass."

"I would like to see you try."

"Ano, I have a very busy schedule so if we could get down to business that would be greatly appreciated."

"What sort of business is so important that you want to neglect this rare meeting from the Capital?" Mizuki was still facing Kaoruko but his eyes were turned to Haitani. "The last time we came down was to discuss the benefits of turning demons into a type of energy to help the Underworld function as a society. Now we are here from a potential threat against Aessa because of that energy. You have a lot of explaining to do Haitani-sama."

"You are looking to be held entirely responsible and punished if this is not solved." Kaoruko added.

"I understand. I had not expected for such events to happen. The energy had brought a lot more prosper to the Underworld but I never taken into account the evil it can do. Impure energy, blood from demon's wings, a powerful substance."

"Yes," _Dangerous._ Haitani could feel the pressure from Mizuki as he continued to glare at him. "Our report says we must take a look at your labs. This is where the production of I.E. was started."

"Of course." He escorted them down the hall and down the stairs to the "normal" labs. Here was where the impure energy was used to make the different items used around the Underworld. The scientists were working the same as usual. Wings were hung up and dripping the black blood into containers on the ground where the scientists collected and created the items, like the Ogre chains.

Kaoruko yawned with boredom as Mizuki eyed every little detail of each room. "Everything looks normal. Almost too normal." Mizuki pulled back. "I do not think the problem are in these laboratories." Haitani tensed; Mizuki was starting to notice too much. "Can we continue walking around the castle? There are questions we would like you to answer."

Throughout the walk Mizuki came at him with question after question. He asked about Kisa Shouta, the pre-demon angel found alive, to which Haitani replied that he had not seen the angel until they brought him in unconscious. It was not a lie since he did not specify who "they" were. He first saw Kisa when Otoko carried him in bridal style, smiling as wide as he could, the gray wings on his back.

He went on to ask about the plan for the impure energy and pre-demon angels. Haitani admitted he had knew that pre-demon angels could influence the energy but considering that pre-demon angels were the rarest form of angel he thought there was nothing to worry about.

"So we thought. Is there any cure to the impure energy you could find?"

"Not one that would get rid of it permanently." They did find that angel blood can be used to slow down the impure energy's effects but within three days the energy dominated the pure blood. Once infected there was no hope.

"I feel sorry for that angel in Marukawa."

"Angel?" _Is it Ritsu? Has the effects finally taken place?_

"Yes. He came down here a few days ago to investigate the church. Onodera Ritsu was it?"

"Onodera was infected?" Haitani tried to sound surprised.

Kaoruko nodded. "According to Kirishima he has grown a pair of gray wings." What lucky! Haitani had a feeling the changes were taking place but for Ritsu to have gray wings now must mean that the influence from Kisa was strong.

"Which brings me to my final question." Mizuki stopped walking, making the two of them follow. "Kirishima also reported that Kisa's soul was split when he was down here. He second half is still in the Underworld. Do you have any ideas where it could be?"

"I cannot say I have the slightest idea." It was a wise choice to make Otoko and Ichimaru not tell him where they were hiding Kisa. It could not be counted as a lie. But this was a good chance. "Maybe you should bring Kisa down here."

Mizuki was momentarily stunned by the suggestion. "Excuse me?"

Haitani pushed forward. "Kisa's soul is split, meaning that if they are not connected soon then one part will disappear. Kisa's halves will long for each other. So if you bring Kisa down here he can easily pinpoint where the other half is."

The two started thinking. "He's right Mizuki. Kisa can seek out other half here."

"I will take that into consideration and discuss it with the Capital and Marukawa."

"Mizuki can we leave? This place is boring and I want to watch my soap opera."

"We are not done working."

"Then hurry it up!"

"Annoying woman."

"Shut up!"

"Can we stay on track?" Haitani asked, trying hard not to yell.

Kaoruko turned to him. "Oh yeah, Haitani, you said you had business to attend to. What sort of business?"

"Now that the impure energy is being used for such, I am discussing with my top scientists a way to reverse the effects."

"Perfect, then you do not mind if we listen in."

"Not at all." _I mind a lot!_ They met up with Otoko and Ichimaru in the dining hall and luckily those two were on their best behaviors. Ichimaru went to explain what the impure energy does to an angel's body while Otoko explained how it could affect a pre-demon angel like Kisa. When asked how he knew a lot about Kisa, Otoko replied he was studying a lot about pre-demon angels. Not a lie since he was studying Kisa.

"I hope we were able to answer any doubt that the Capital is having," Haitani internally breathed a sigh of relief as they returned to the main hall. "I know this is a tricky situation and I am doing everything to get it under hand."

"Obviously not enough since you let the demons start their own workshop." Kaoruko folded her arms. It took a lot for Haitani not to snap at her.

"I will take responsibility for that."

Mizuki was facing away from the two. "Hurry up Mizuki, I do not have time for your self-brooding."

"Seems like you do not have time for your appearance either."

"You little…" "I have one more question Haitani." Mizuki cut Kaoruko off as he turned back. Haitani could not help but gulp the imaginary spit as Mizuki's narrowed eyes looked straight into his. "Do you know how Onodera Ritsu was infected?"

Haitani froze for a second. "Must have gotten exposed when he was investigating the church. He did almost fall into the energy and cut himself."

"And you healed his cut."

"Yes I did." It was a stare down between the two. Both had no emotion to their faces but inside Haitani was swarming with anger and fear. If Mizuki's powers were effective, even if he did not technically lie, Mizuki might read the underlining situation.

"MIZUKI I WANT TO GO NOW!" Mizuki's eyebrow twitched as he glared to Kaoruko. "Fine. Shit can you wait for a minute?"

"You do not even know what a minute is."

"Well then I will be seeing you two." Haitani smiled with relief.

Mizuki smirked at his voice, "Ah, I guess I will give my apologies to Masamune from you then. He must be going crazy now."

That sure darkened Haitani's mood. "Why? This task becoming too much for his old self?" It would be satisfying to hear Takano was being beaten by this investigation.

Mizuki's smile got wider. "Oh you did not know? Onodera Ritsu is Masamune's mate."

* * *

Otoko was carrying Kisa in his arms, smiling to himself as he held the small body. Every time he saw him reminded of the first time he laid eyes on Kisa Shouta. In his human life Otoko loved sex. He craved it, especially from younger boys, and would take it by force if he had to. Yet, centuries of this, he never felt satisfied. There was something always missing.

He was out in the human world, looking for a new prey, when he caught a man touching a high school girl on the subway. Otoko intended to watch when the girl fought back, revealing that she was a he. The fierce look in his face is what drew Otoko to him. Using magic, he disguised himself as a high school boy and met Kisa at his school, easily persuading Kisa to sleep with him. It was then Kisa did something that no other male Otoko slept with did: he was not dominated. Right after they had sex Kisa commented that is was good and then never spoke to him again.

It was a new feeling. Otoko felt rejected and then realized that aroused him even more. He did not want someone he could dominate but rather someone he could _not_ dominate.

He followed Kisa around, changing into different disguises so he could keep sleeping with Kisa since he usually stopped talking to one disguise after having sex at least three times. When Otoko appeared to him as his true self, it was when he finally realized he fell in love with Kisa. He could tell that there was a chance Kisa would be a demon and so wanted to be with him.

And then he found the little fallen angel in the park.

Everything changed in Kisa. He did not answer Otoko's messages and even called the cops when Otoko went to his job. The past eight years were horrifying. He tried at least ten times with ten different disguises, to get Kisa back, but thanks to that pesky angel Kisa was a changed man.

"You're the only one for me." Otoko listened him closer to put his nose to Kisa's neck, smelling him. It may have been only half the soul but Kisa's scent was still there.

"This is just gross." He looked up to glare at Ichimaru. "It must be a bitch when you find your one love. Too bad he has another."

Otoko growled, setting Kisa down and putting the chains back on. "He will be mine." He was not in the mood to think about the angel who dare claim him. He knew Kisa the longest, knew all about him and his past.

The slamming of the door had them turn to see Haitani. Ichimaru was about to say something but the look on his face had them stop. Pure rage.

"Haitani-sama?" He narrowed his eyes at the two first, then at Kisa. "Are you alright?"

"You were right Ichimaru." Haitani slumped down into one of the chairs.

Ichimaru was stunned. "I am always right but which part was I right about."

"Ritsu. Ritsu is Takano's mate."

The two gasped. "Oh shit. This is not good. So not good."

"I told you you should have waited until we had a better subject. Who knows what will happen if Takano finds out what we did to his mate?"

"Why the hell are you two so scared?" Haitani asked. "I think this makes it more interesting."

"Uh, news flash Haitani-sama, Takano and you are enemies. The worst of enemies. Whites and Black during slavery had better relationships than you two. When he finds out he will be coming for blood."

"Let him come."

 _Did he hit his head when those two were here?_ "And you're not worried?"

Haitani smiled. "If things go as planned, I can finally get my revenge. Masamune once took something from me, I can finally take something back from him."


	14. Let the Games Begin

"Haitani-sama does indeed have something to do with the impure energy and project Lucifer."

"I KNEW IT!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH." Mizuki cleared his throat. Emerald, Mitsuhashi, with Isaka and Asahina were once again in the conference room so Mizuki could report what he found. Kaoruko went back to the Capital to inform them about Haitani. "I do not have solid proof that he is the one starting it but there is a level of involvement, especially with Ritsu and Kisa."

"So the bastard did do something to Ritsu." Takano clenched his fist. If it was not for Ritsu strapped to a bed he would have went down to the Underworld to kill Haitani already.

"He told the truth when he said Ritsu was infected at the church but I could tell he was hiding pieces of the truth."

"Did he say anything about a cure?" Mizuki nodded. "Angel blood is key but it is not strong enough." Takano sucked in a breath. "Do not worry Masamune, Ritsu is not in any immediate danger. If we prevent anymore influence then Ritsu will stay in the state he is. But this brings me to another issue." He turned to Kisa. "You will not last long here. I give you another day or two at most."

Kisa's fear kicked in, his hands starting to tremble at the thought of disappearing. Yukina noticed and grabbed his hands to calm them down. "There has to be something we can do."

"Well Haitani-sama gave a suggestion to which I think will work." They all waited. "Take Kisa back down there."

"Absolutely not." Yukina narrowed his eyes and almost stood up if Kisa had not tightened the grip on his hands to stop him.

"Before you get pissed hear me out. Kisa's soul is calling out to the other. By bringing him down there, he can track the other part, helping us find out who took you, and keep you from becoming a full demon."

He did have a point but Kisa knew it was Otoko who took him. Should they focus about where he is and what he does? "The man who took me is named Otoko."

Mizuki froze. "Otoko?" When Kisa nodded he turned to Isaka, grabbing his tie and pulling him forward while scowling at him. "Isaka, I asked if you had any information that you could share about this investigation. I even asked if you knew who kidnapped Kisa."

Isaka laughed nervously. "Well I only found out yesterday who it was and by the time you asked I had already forgotten."

"DAMN IT!" He went to punch him but Asahina stopped him. "Sorry Mizuki-sama but I cannot allow anyone to hit my mate."

"Asahi…" "I will make sure to thoroughly punish him later on." The aura around Asahina turned menacing that even Mizuki was backing away. Isaka head hit his desk in fear.

"Well…uh…good then, at least this makes it easier; Otoko is the name of one of Haitani-sama's top scientists. If they are the same then Kisa's other half is in the castle."

 _I am going to kill them all._ Both Yukina and Takano found themselves thinking.

Hiroki raised his hand. "You said bringing Kisa back was Haitani's idea. If Kisa is in the castle it could be Haitani's way of trying to force the two parts together."

"Yes, I was worried about that. No doubt they will try to take Kisa away but it is also our best chance to put the souls together properly so Kisa can become a pre-demon angel."

"So what do we do now Mizuki?" Isaka asked, done sulking.

Mizuki start thinking. "I'll let the King know and come back with his decision. Most likely he will think of an idea to use Kisa to arrest Haitani. For now be prepared to go back into the Underworld." He reached into his pocket to take out his portal key and pressed the small button, creating a bright light that vanished quickly along with Mizuki. "Why can people just give up on the three ways to bring Lucifer to Aessa?"

That caught Misaki's interest. "Lucifer? I have heard something about that. Asahina mentioned something about it before at the school."

Asahina nodded. "The Book of Lucifer is something Lucifer wrote himself that has detail of three plans that would help him break free of his region and come to Aessa. One of the plans was using blood from the descendants of Eve to open a portal for him. The second plan is infecting Aessa with demon blood to weaken the Purity that keeps Aessa standing and weaken the barrier that keeps Lucifer out."

"What's the third one?"

"Lucifer himself would possess an angel but the angel would have to be born human, turned into an angel, then changed to a demon. Which is impossible since any angels turned to demons are not able to cross into Aessa."

"Well this is nice." Kisa muttered under his breath, "Being used in a plot to bring an end to Aessa. Great way to start my new life."

"My parents tried to first plan so I guess we are in the same boat." Shinobu smiled, having heard him. Misaki was chuckling next to him. "And I was going to be sacrificed to the first plan."

Miyagi put his arm around Shinobu, "All three of you are a nuisance for Aessa."

"But still needed." Akihiko defended.

Takano chuckled, smiling to Kisa. He could not blame him for what was happening to Ritsu; if anything it was Haitani who was going to take full responsibility. A flash of light made them all turn back as Mizuki came back with an annoyed expression on his face. "Damn girl." He growled.

"And what did your uncle say?" Isaka asked.

Mizuki was still grumbling for a few minutes before he cleared his throat and pointed to Kisa. "You are to return to the Underworld by daybreak."

"It's too dangerous." Yukina growled.

"Before you try to bit my head off I would take a look at Kisa Shouta's body if I were you." Kisa cocked his head in confusion and looked down at himself to see nothing wrong. He turned to Yukina who reached over to grab his shirt. "Yuki…" He could not finish as Yukina lifted the shirt up, gasping as part of his side was gone.

"Hiyori said she could sense your demonic side growing."

"Quit it Shinobu," Kisa glared down as he and Misaki were reaching towards the hole, waving their hands through it. He was freaking out too much to deal with their antics. Half his side was gone!

"Did my father think of a plan when we move Kisa down there?" Akihiko asked.

Mizuki nodded, a large smile on his face as he turned to Takano. "You will be having a little chat with Haitani."

* * *

"I just got you back and now we have to send you back to that place." Outside the conference room Misaki and Kisa were speaking before he had to go. It was decided that all of Emerald, except Shinobu, and Hiroki would go down along with Mizuki. Miyagi would stay back to watch Ritsu and everyone agreed it was still too dangerous for Misaki and Shinobu.

"I will come back." Kisa looked to the side that was disappearing. "And in one piece."

Misaki glared, "I want to strangle that Otoko man." He remembered that man, being the one to make a scene in Marimo when he saw the guy trying to drag Kisa outside. It was because of his yelling for him to let go that got the police called. He could sense the man was no trouble but to think he would come back to cause problems like this.

"You're not the only one." They turned to see Yukina joining them. He did not look happy. "This Otoko better hope not to cross paths with me."

"Kill him." Misaki said with a straight face.

"Misaki!"

"If I can."

"You two stop!"

"There will be no killing until we get this settled." Mizuki said. "And we need to find Kisa's otherside. This is going to be a real shit battle."

"Yeah you are sending Takano to see Haitani. I feel bad for the Underworld."

"I promise to be well behaved." Takano joined them to which Yukina snickered at. That was definitely not going to happen. Everyone came out of the conference room, signaling it was time to go. "Give me five minutes."

"Make them quick." They watched Takano rush down the halls; no doubt going to say goodbye to Ritsu.

Misaki turned to Akihiko. "You be safe too Usagi-san."

He smiled, kissing him. "Of course." One last kiss Shinobu walked over to stand next to Misaki as Akihiko moved by Kisa. "Don't die-OW!" Shinobu rubbed the part of his head that Misaki hit. "Do not say that!"

"Don't hit me!"

"Stop fighting you two." Miyagi got in the middle and pulled the two apart. Shinobu hugged his arm. The rest of the group appeared after that, even a surprising appearance from Chiaki and Hatori, having come to give their support. Misaki tried smiling but his stomach was turning with worry as he watched Akihiko, Kisa, and the others turn to leave.

He hoped, prayed, that this would be the last time he would see the two most important people walk away from him.

* * *

"I don't want you to get hurt." Takano smiled, gentling brushing Ritsu's hands with his own. "After all I have heard about you and Haitani, I'm scared."

"It is the only way to save you."

"I'm still scared."

"Have faith in me." He watched Ritsu start to pout into the pillow. Takano chuckled as he kissed Ritsu hand and let go. "Don't leave yet." Ritsu reached for him.

"I have to go soon. I am still needed to plan things out." The door opened to reveal Misaki, Chiaki, Hatori, Miyagi, and Shinobu walking in. "Hey Ritsu, we are here to keep you company." The group crowded around.

"Nice wings." Chiaki ran his hands around the gray, lingering with the softness. Takano felt a tad bit jealous that someone else was touching his Ritsu but was able to relax when Hatori pulled him away.

"I have to go." Ritsu frowned, tightening his grip. "I will return."

"If you don't can I get those swords of yours."

"No." Takano moved down to kiss Ritsu. "I love you."

"I love you too." Takano nodded to everyone in the room and exited the room, leaning against the door for a second.

"Takano will be alright. It takes a lot to kill him. I've tried." He chuckled at Shinobu's comment. Misaki and Chiaki chimed in with words of comfort. "He is strong."

Takano was about to leave when he heard Ritsu's voice. "I know he is. That is why I fell in love with him."


	15. More to the Story

"Haitani."

"Takano."

The air was thick with tension as these two "old friends" stood face to face. Haitani had a condescending smirk while Takano had a cold glare. Behind Takano stood the group, at least a foot away in case they started fighting.

Kisa was looking around the castle. _It's here._ He did not know how but in this castle he could feel a pull. His other soul was here. He squeezed Yukina's hand and gave him a side glanced. Yukina caught on and tensed up. He was ready to kill everyone but Hiroki warned them to stay calm in the beginning. It would make things a lot harder if they started a war now.

"It has been awhile. Almost nineteen years?" Haitani sounded pleasant but there was also a sense of faking it.

Takano hid nothing. "It hasn't been long enough." He turned to Mizuki. "Can we get this over with?"

Mizuki glared at him. "Calm down. You want to save Ritsu or not?" Takano growled but stood down; he started imagining him wiping the smirk off of Haitani's face. When Mizuki was sure Takano was not going to do anything he turned back to Haitani. "Haitani, this is Kisa. He is the soul that was divided in two."

Kisa took a step forward, Yukina right by his side. Haitani nodded, "Yes, I saw you when they first extracted you from the church. My apologies that you had to go through all of this." Kisa faintly recognized his voice. He was the voice that yelled at Otoko to finish injecting him in the church. "Thank you for your consideration." He squeezed Yukina's hand again.

Yukina started to narrow his eyes. The more he squeezed the more it confirmed that Haitani hurt his Kisa. "I am sure you are stressing out through this Yukina-san."

"I just feel sorry for the culprits when I find them." It was a subtle threat but Haitani did not faze. "As they should." Kisa could almost feel the killer intent coming from Yukina. Otoko was in trouble.

"So how would you like to proceed?" Mizuki interrupted; why was he the one stuck with the testosterone-ran, personality-flawed, murderous angels? _Only one in the Underworld who is sane._ "We do not have time. Kisa has already started to fade."

"And if he disappears altogether you will lose any hope of retrieving the people responsible."

"And the cure for Ritsu." Takano added.

Mizuki nodded, "Time is of the essence."

"Right. First we should take him down the science labs."

"Why?" Yukina jumped in front.

"If we can get out some of the impure blood then we can slow down his disappearance. Here would be much easier to do so since we have been experimenting with the energy and have more knowledge of it." _More of a reason for you to try and steal Kisa-san,_ Yukina growled in his mind.

Mizuki held up his hand before any fighting could start again. "That sounds perfect. We can have them give us a better understanding of what is happening to Kisa and Ritsu. Please lead the way." As they were walking down the corridor Haitani turned to Mizuki. "I was surprised to see Hiroki and Nowaki not here."

"Those two stayed behind to figure out something for Ritsu."

"Will not do them any good. We have been trying for years to create an antidote and came up with nothing."

"You did say angel blood helps."

"Not much and not for long."

Kisa felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. Turning to the left was another long corridor but was not lit as well. There was nothing down there but Kisa could feel a pull. _Is that where the rest of me is?_ "Kisa?" Yukina leaned down to whisper in his ears. "Is it there?"

"I think so." It was such a strange feeling; it was almost like he was standing here but kneeling somewhere else. Like he was wide awake now but sleeping elsewhere. He wanted to rest of him back quickly so he did not have to feel this way anymore.

He felt someone touched his shoulder but turned to see no one there. "They'll find it." Yukina whispered, kissing his forehead. Kisa smiled as he leaned into him. "I believe in them."

* * *

 _You better if I have to be the one sneaking around._ Hiroki glared, raising his hand up to hit the smaller man when Nowaki stopped him. _Hiro-san! We cannot do anything that could give us away._

If Hiroki could talk he would be yelling. It was not his idea to have him running around the Underworld, invisible, searching for Kisa's other half. It was Mizuki's plan and the bastard Isaka backed him up. The only reason Haitani suggested Kisa come down was no doubt to try and steal him so this way if they found out where Kisa was then even if the souls emerged they could steal him away before they did.

 _Come on Hiro-san, Kisa senses something from this way._

 _I'm coming._ The two walked down the creepy corridor, making not that there was no one. It was like a ghost town. There were many doors but when Nowaki grabbed them he found they were locked. _What do you suppose is down here?_

 _Who the hell knows?_

Just as he was going to take another step Hiroki froze. He sensed magic but not just any magic, an overwhelming dark magic was arising. Hiroki wanted to turn back.

 _What is it Hiro-san?_ Nowaki walked in front of him with worry on his face. Hiroki did not answer at first as he continued to feel the dark magic. Had he not been skilled magic it would probably consume him. _Hiro-san?_

 _Nowaki stay here._

Nowaki gasped, _no, I cannot let you go down there by yourself. I am not afraid of what is coming._

Hiroki pointed down the hall. _Down there is heavy dark magic. So much that if you get any closer it could possess you. For your safety you need to stay away from it._

 _But what about you?_

 _I will be able to hold off the effects._ I think, Hiroki added to himself. He never dealt with this much dark magic before. Nowaki looked reluctant but Hiroki casted a stern look, making Nowaki pout but stay put as Hiroki continued without him. _We can still talk and I will report back what I find._

 _Are you alright? Do I need to come?_

 _I just left you idiot! You can even still see me._

 _I'm so worried Hiro-san._

 _Worry when I am out of sight!_

After three more times of this, where each time Hiroki would turn to glare at Nowaki, he tuned him out to focus. The dark magic was getting stronger to the point Hiroki was slowly starting to have difficulties breathing. _If I continue my cloaking spell might stop working._ He could not go much longer. _Nowaki, we have to—_. "I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!" Hiroki whipped his head at the shouting.

"SHUT UP ALREADY OTOKO." Otoko? That was the man who kidnapped Kisa. Taking a few more steps he came to open double doors. Peeking inside he gasped. _I found him._

Two men in science lab coats were circling a chained up unconscious Kisa. He was wearing simple black clothing and Hiroki saw the gray wings on his back but these were slightly darker than what Ritsu had. One of them had a huge smile on their face as he knelt down besides Kisa. "Shouta is in the castle. It won't be long until they are connected and then I can have him all to myself." _Found Otoko._

"Shut up, you know that even when they merge together Shouta will not have long to live after that. Or did you forget that little part of the plan?" The other scientist walked over with a bored face and a needle filled with impure energy. "This should be the final dose."

Hiroki watched with fear as the energy went into him. The dark magic grew more menacing with Kisa at the center. The gray wings grew darker until they were pitch black. _Hiro-san what is happening?_

 _We are in trouble Nowaki._ Kisa's body started rattling the chains. _Why!?_

"I was promised remember? I even got Lucifer's word."

"You think the King of the Underworld will really listen to your pathetic request?"

"If he wants Shouta he will have to."

 _Nowaki! Warn the others quickly!_

 _What is happening!? I am coming over there._

 _You can't!_ Hiroki backed away from the room, only to have the doors shut. "Ichimura, you have to keep these closed." Otoko said, locking the door. Hiroki cussed; if he opened it they would know he was there. _They trapped me inside. I could ruin the plan if I open it._

 _Hiro-san!_

 _Nevermind me Nowaki. You have to get to the others. Their plan is much more complex than turning angels into pre-demons._

 _What do you mean? What is their plan?_

 _They are going to use Kisa to resurrect Lucifer._


	16. The War Has Begun

"Lucifer?" Misaki looked up in shock at Ritsu's sudden voice. It was pretty quiet since Shinobu and Miyagi went to the library to grab books about the Underworld to help look for something to cure the wings.

Ritsu was now sitting regularly, able to turn over once he settled down. The wings were quiet behind him, as if they have been on him his whole life. Misaki had to say the gray color was pretty and Ritsu seemed to enjoy having wings in general. He was always touching them and took side glances when he thought Misaki was not looking.

"What was that?"

Ritsu looked over at him. "Sorry, just something I was thinking of, about the three plans to destroy Aessa. The pre-demons were part of the second plan right? And then the next is having Lucifer possess an angel."

Misaki nodded, "I remember reading it. Lucifer was an angel but disobeyed God and fell down to the Underworld. To return, Lucifer needs another who fell and possess their body. That is impossible though since Hiroki said that unlike Lucifer, any angels that go to the Underworld turn into demons."

"I am just trying to understand something." Ritsu sighed. Misaki grew worried. He got up from his seat to stand by the bed. "Understand what?"

Ritsu shrugged, "Even if Kisa came to Aessa like normal, was not he supposed to be a pre-demon angel anyway?"

"Yeah."

"So why inject him with impure energy?"

Misaki opened his mouth but closed it quickly. _Huh, now that you think about it, why were they doing that?_ "Pre-demon angels influence the impure energy around them so Kisa needed to stay a pre-demon angel so he could influence those affected with me as the test subject. So there should have been no reason to inject Kisa and keep him down there for that long."

"You think they were doing something else to Kisa-nii?"

"I think so. I think their plan is much bigger. The third way was for Lucifer to take the body of an angel fallen from Aessa. Could not a pre-demon angel be considered that?"

Misaki could not move his body; his anxiety raising more and more with each word. It all seemed too unreal but also made so much sense. If that was the case then this was not a simple mission to keep Kisa-nii from becoming a demon.

It was to keep Lucifer from taking over Kisa-nii's body

"MIYAGI!"

* * *

 _I have a bad feeling._ Kisa looked around the room they currently were in. Two men in lab coats were walking all around, just as Hiroki, Miyagi, and Ritsu did when they were taking tests on him. It was still just as awkward but much more terrifying.

"The amount of impure energy seems to be increasing with the effects of the Underworld." One said. "Soon they will become unstable." Another held up a syringe of red liquid, no doubt blood, and walked over.

"What is that?" Yukina interjected.

"Angel blood. It helps slow down the spreading of energy but not enough to cure." As it was injected Kisa did feel a bit more calm but not enough to shake his uneasiness.

"The hole in Kisa's side is getting bigger." Haitani said, lifting up his shirt much to the dismay of Yukina. "You are aware that if Kisa joins with his other half he might be a demon."

"We are well aware." Mizuki replied; Kisa could hear Yukina growling and had to rub his arm to calm him down. "But it would be nice to have the whole him. This way we could get a better understanding what is going on in him."

"You are right."

"Besides, according to Kisa-san, he should still be a pre-demon angel if his wings are gray. Unless the demons who have him are continuing to inject that other half with energy." It was obvious Mizuki was tempting Haitani, hoping he would give away some sort of information. They could nothing until Nowaki and Hiroki got back, confirming they found his other half. If they fought now and Kisa disappeared then Haitani has a chance to take him away.

"One more dose." Another needle was stuck in him but this one did not make Kisa feel calm. Instead it seemed to make him feel hotter.

"What was that?" Takano, who ran out of any patience, stepped forward with a glare. "What did you just inject in him?" Now Yukina was on alert.

"More angel blood Masamune." Haitani replied but did not turn.

Takano growled. "Bullshit that was too dark. What the hell are you up to Haitani?"

"Takano calm down." Akihiko said but Takano did not move. Yukina pulled Kisa away and the others got defensive. Everyone was glaring each other down, as if announcing that the cat was out of the bag, when Mizuki cleared his throat. "Haitani, what are you trying to do here?"

Haitani's face held no emotion as he spoke, "help Aessa of course."

 _"Kisa."_ Kisa turned to the voice but was met with Yukina leaning down and resting his head on his shoulder. "Yuki-" " _Kisa, pretend Yukina is talking to you."_ Nowaki's voice came again. Kisa stayed still. _"Something much bigger is going on here and I do not have time to explain. Just know that when you go back to your body Hiro-san will be by you."_

 _What do you mean when I go back,_ Kisa wanted to ask but the tension grew as Mizuki pointed his finger. "Liar."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RITSU?" Takano charged, sword and wings out, swinging himself at Haitani. Haitani was fast though, and the sound of the two swords was so loud it rang in Kisa's ears. It was signaling of the beginning.

Three shots were heard as the men in coats dropped and Yukina was dragging Kisa out of the room. "There is no stopping those two now." Akihiko huffed out. Kisa could hear the swords clashing inside, followed by shouts from both sides, when a loud crash meant the two had left the room not through the door.

"Do not stand there! The rest of you get to Kisa's body now!" Mizuki shouted, holding a silver gun in his hand. "I got to get back and inform Uncle to bring reinforcements. You guys are on your own until then."

"Gee thanks." Akihiko narrowed his eyes when they heard shouting and a group of demons came running down the hall. Turning back Kisa saw that Mizuki was gone. "Nowaki which way?!"

Nowaki, having took the spell off, pointed in the direction of the demons. "That way."

"Great."

* * *

"Kisa was not to test if the second plan could work. He was going to be used as a sacrifice to Lucifer." Ritsu, now out of bed, was explaining to Miyagi and Shinobu. "They were not injecting impure energy to change into a demon but rather to keep him from becoming an angel." He was flipping through books that the two brought when he stopped on one page. "Right here. I thought pre-demon angels sounded familiar."

He gave the book to Miyagi. "'The pre-demon angels, angels who could still be saved. Once the path is chosen even those who are destined to burn can still fly into the clouds."

"Sounds like a love sap haiku." Misaki hit Shinobu. "What was that for?!"

"Don't you see? A pre-demon angel is only a step, it is not forever. 'Once a path is chosen,' meaning…" "Meaning that if Kisa came to Aessa his wings could have turned white."

"Exactly!"

Miyagi slumped in his chair, wiping away at the sweat that formed on his forehead. "Kisa may have supposed to be a demon but once he was touched by the light he could be redeemed. Such an angel is rare. Even more rare than one like you Misaki."

"So the demons forcefully pulled Kisa's soul apart? Why?"

"Because with one half they could continue to inject the impure energy. They could turn that half into a demon."

"We gotta help him!" Misaki went running to the door but Shinobu stopped him. "Out of my way!"

"And what will you do Misaki? You have no fighting skills and no plan to save him."

"BUT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Misaki growled before sliding to the ground. He hated feeling so helpless. _Yukina, Kisa-nii, Usagi-san, they are all in trouble._ There had to be something they could do. Misaki caught a glimpse of Ritsu's gray wings and an idea popped in his head. "Gray wings!"

Ritsu took a step back in shock. "What about them?"

"We can find a cure for the wings."

"And how would we do that."

"It was said that angel blood slows down the impure energy but does not get rid of it." It seemed like nothing but Misaki knew there was something missing.

Then Shinobu gasped. "Wait a minute. Misaki, you remember at the school, what happened to Asahina's wings?" Misaki nodded. "Was not that done with the blood of fallen angels with white wings? The blood of Eve."

"Yeah, the blood of Eve is supposed to be so pure that not even angels can touch it. Why?" Shinobu smiled widely before running to one of the cabinets in the room and took out a syringe. "What are you doing Shinobu?" Misaki did not like the look in his eyes while he was holding a needle. "Shinobu?"

"Just want to test something out." Misaki moved his arm as Shinobu was going to stab it. "Miyagi help!" Miyagi took the syringe, Misaki sighing with relief. "What are you doing?"

"If Misaki's blood is too pure for regular angels, maybe it will have more of a kick against the impure energy."

Everyone froze. "That is actually a smart idea."

Shinobu glared, "I did not like the way you said that old man." Miyagi ignored him and walked over to Ritsu, drawing some blood from him. Grabbing another syringe, he walked over and Misaki held out his arm willingly. Holding the two syringes together there was a clear difference from the dark, almost black, red blood and the bright red blood. "Let's hope this works."

Miyagi drained Ritsu's blood onto one of the small specimen piece of glass. Misaki almost gagged at the smell of the energy. Then he took the other syringe and right on top drained Misaki's blood. The four watched in aching silence, hoping, praying.


	17. Nothing is a Coincidence

**Hello, I am back. So sorry for taking forever with this update. I explained it on my other story but if you had not read that (then you really need to read it :P) I am in Japan and had no computer access to be able to post and I did not want to go thru the hassle of typing on my phone. Not fun. But I am back and going to be giving you update after update. Again sorry and please enjoy.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Damn it!" Yukina yelled out as he sliced the head off the demon in front of him. Behind him Kisa was up against the wall and he could feel the fear coming from him. When there was an opening Yukina grabbed Kisa and ran through. "There are a lot of demons." Kisa noted.

"These are weaker ones. Easy to kill but there are too damn many!" Yukina swung his sword to stab another in the heart. Behind he could hear one last yelp before turning to see Akihiko and Nowaki taking care of the rest.

"More will come." Nowaki ran in front. "This way."

"What did you mean that this is bigger than we thought?" Akihiko asked.

Yukina could see the worry on his face. "We thought this was part of the second plan to destroy Aessa but it is not. It is the third plan." Everyone gasped; the plan to personally bring back Lucifer? "As a pre-demon, Kisa could technically fit the requirements for the specific angel needed. They wanted to use Kisa's body and soul for Lucifer to possess.

 _OVER MY DEAD BODY._ Yukina brought Kisa into his arms. "I will not let that happen. Kisa is not becoming Lucifer."

"Yukina?" The slight tremble from the shorter man had Yukina trembling. This was not going to be simple at all.

"Hiro-san found the room with Kisa and two scientists, including Otoko, but before he could get out they locked the door and Hiro-san could not get out without blowing his cover." Nowaki may have been speaking normally but the shakiness of his eyes told otherwise. He was worried for Hiroki. "So we have to hurry and get to the two."

Hearing that Otoko was there made Yukina's blood boil. That man who dare think he could take Kisa for himself. He was the one Kisa fell in love with, not him. He was going to have fun killing him.

They turned down the same hall Kisa first felt his body when Kisa stumbled, almost falling to the ground had Yukina not caught him. "Kisa?"

"My body, is burning." Kisa breathed out.

"We must be getting closer." They moved forward but were stopped as every single one of their bodies shivered from the amount of dark magic that came from the hall. "This is why Hiro-san did not want me to go." It made sense. Not even Yukina or Akihiko could down without fear of being tainted. But Kisa did not feel the energy. Instead he started walking towards it. The rest of me is down there.

"Kisa wait." Yukina reached for him but a black mist surrounded him. "KISA."

Kisa turned back which Yukina was confused as he did not seemed scared anymore. "I am fine Yukina. I actually feel much better now." That did not make him feel any better.

Akihiko grabbed Yukina's shoulder. "Kisa. We cannot go down because of the magic will harm us severely. You go on ahead. Even if you combine with your other half Hiroki will be there to help you."

"No, I can go ahead as well." Yukina tried to walk forward but Akihiko held him there. "Let go of me!"

"Yukina no! If the magic will hurt you then I do not want you to come down here either."

"But I can't let you go alone!"

Kisa smiled. "I will be alright. I am not about to become some idiot's sacrifice."

"We will still be able to see you. The door should be a little further down." Nowaki directed him, pointing down the hall. I already told Hiro-san you are coming." Kisa nodded and with one reassuring smile to Yukina head turned to head down the hall.

 _Kisa._ Yukina could still see him walk when he stopped. He did not turn and the look on Nowaki's face said that Kisa was not yet at the door. "Kisa?" No answer. "Kisa if it is too hard come back. We can figure something out." Still no answer. Yukina was getting anxious. "Ki…"

It was sudden. One moment he was there and then the next…

He vanished.

"KISA!"

"We have to do something! The longer we wait to take action the less chance we will have at keeping them from using Kisa-san's body as a sacrifice." Mizuki tried to contain the irritation in his voice. A serious war was going on and all his uncle, the King, could do was sit and talk to Yokozawa and Kirishima. "Akihiko-niisan and the rest of Emerald are all down there as well."

"Pipe down pighead." _Stupid girl._ "Uncle must have a good reason for not taking action."

"And you would know?"

"Calm down you two." King Fuyuhiko shushed the two. "We will take action but now is not the time."

"What the hell does that mean?" Now was not the time to speak in riddles. Yokozawa and Kirishima both held concern in their face but they still were not moving. Fuyuhiko was actually smiling. "I am telling you now is not the time we take action. All the help they will need is already setting out for the Underworld."

 _The help they need? So another team is going down there?_ "Mizuki-sama." He looked down at Hiyori. "It will be alright. Once Misaki and everyone else join them then things will be alright."

 _Misaki and the others? Ritsu too?_ "Is not Onodera Ritsu infected with impure energy? Will not going down there be an issue?" Things would get bad if Ritsu turned into a full demon. Even more so if he tries to get in between Haitani and Takano.

"Calm yourself Mizuki. All this was already planned."

Mizuki froze with confusion. "Planned?"

Fuyuhiko nodded, looking down at Hiyori. Nothing in this world is ever coincidental. The largest decisions to the smallest. Saying yes to a simple mission or adopting a child. All decisions are part of a bigger plan. And what we see now is when all actions nineteen years in the making come together."

Nineteen years? When Haitani first became leader of the Underworld?"

"Mizuki-sama it will be alright." Hiyori told him again. "I saw it all. Lucifer will never bother anyone again."

* * *

"This is crazy." Shinobu stood gawking at the portal. "So we have to get in there, find Kisa, and inject him with the antidote."

"We have to." Misaki narrowed his eyes, clutching the vial in his hand. This whole time it was his blood that could save Kisa and Ritsu. He needed to get to Kisa quickly to save him.

Miyagi appeared with Ritsu, his wings gone. Miyagi quickly taught him to make them disappear and reappear. "I still disapprove of you guys going."

"Too late old man. Like I would allow you to go down there in this mess." Miyagi sighed and handed the two a white pill. "This should protect you from the negative energy down there." They both swallowed it whole, gagging at the taste. "Be warned. This will only last an hour so I do not care who you are helping or where you are, when that hour is up you get out of the Underworld as fast as you can got it?" His eyes mostly focused on Shinobu.

"We got it." Shinobu blushed.

Ritsu came to stand next to Misaki, smiling down at the boy. "Everything will be alright."

"You say that now but Takano will most definitely be trying to kill Haitani right now."

"Leave Takano and Haitani to me. Just go find Kisa." Miyagi nodded and the four turned to the portal. "Misaki. We should make Kisa make use all our favorite meals. Since he got us into this mess."

Misaki smiled, "Especially dessert. And Ritsu will be forced to help."

"Somehow I knew you were going to include me in this." All four laughed; which felt nice to Shinobu as he did not know if they would be able to laugh again after the outcome of this battle. "Let's go."

With that all four ran into the portal.


	18. I Gave Him Wings

"KISA!" Yukina's heart was practically beating out of his chest. Not even the rumbling of the castle falling apart could pull his thoughts away from his lover that had just disappeared. "KISA!"

"Yukina enough. His soul must have merged together." Nowaki told him. While Yukina tried to remember that Hiroki was with him, Yukina could not let up since it was not him with Kisa.

"Well now what?" Akihiko asked. Before anyone could say anything from down the hall it grew bright as a large explosion sounded. All three had to cover their face and heard a couple of screams. "As extreme as always Hiroki."

The hall was now set on fire as pieces of stone and wood flew everywhere. In the middle stood two men both in scientists outfits. Yukina glared, one of them is Otoko.

"SHIT. WHERE THE HELL HE COME FROM?" The one with spiky brown hair turned to look at the rest of the group. "DAMN. The rest of them are here."

"Ichimaru, you deal with them. I will handle this one." The other man took a step to the side.

"Do not let your shitty feelings get in the way Otoko! If they take Shouta then this whole thing is over!"

 _Otoko._ Yukina moved forward, catching Otoko's eyes. The two looked at each other, challenging one another with their eyes. _I'll kill him._

"WATCH OUT!" Ichimaru shouted as another explosion was caused from the room.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Otoko growled as the castle started to shake. "Is Haitani going mad?"

I guess they let Takano off his chain, Hiroki sighed. Nothing was going to stop those two now. Any way, I got my own problems here. He stood by the door trying to get a feel of Kisa's energy. No doubt if Kisa got closer then the two souls will force themselves together. Then Hiroki had to figure out a way to unchain Kisa, fight the scientists, and get back to the others, all while making sure Kisa was not fully demon yet.

He hated his job.

"God damn when will the two join together? If we do not get this guy out of here then the angels are going to find him." The other scientist, Hiroki learned was Ichimaru, got up to head to the door. "Shit when will he become one?"

On cue the body began to rattle the chains and the wings flapped rapidly. His mouth opened but no sounds other than harsh breath came out. "Right on time."

"Did it really happen?" Otoko looked to the body with hopeful eyes.

Time to work.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The two shouted when Hiroki made himself visible in front of Kisa's body. "HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"

Holding up his hands a large, glowing ball appeared. "Idiots." Winding up, he threw the ball towards the door, creating a large explosion. It destroyed the door and most of the room. Hiroki able to create a barrier around him and Kisa. "Kisa wake up. Kisa." He shook the body but the only sign of life was the energetic wings flapping behind.

"Kisa. Kisa wake up."

* * *

Kisa could hear the voice but when he tried to move he was frozen in the dark area. _I got to move. Yukina's waiting for me._

"Damn. Now is not the time to be unconscious."

He could recognize the voice as Hiroki's; he was told Hiroki was closest to his body. In the back he could also hear yelling and things exploding.

"The others are fighting to get to us. Yukina is out there trying to get to you." _I need Yukina._ "SHIT. KISA. GET YOUR ASS UP."

His mouth moved by itself, sucking in a large amount of air as his eyes opened to a bright light.

* * *

The two rivals were in yet another area of the castle; Takano lost count how many they broke through or even which rooms they went through. He vaguely heard people screaming but none of that mattered. All that mattered was his lifelong enemy in front of him. His anger boiled even more.

Haitani's face was scrunched up with anger as well but Takano could see the gleam in his eyes. Haitani loved the fight, he loved the anger he was able to produce from Takano. This was something he expected the minute it was revealed he was part of the plan. "To think when I chose Ritsu I had no idea he was your mate. Funny how things turn out?" He taunted him.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD." Takano swung, Haitani missing by a hair. "Even if the plan was to change angels into demons it would never work."

Another cling of the blades meeting each other. "Changing angels into demons? That is such child's play to what we have in mind."

Takano was momentarily confused, losing his balance just enough for Haitani to give one powerful kick to his chest, sending Takano into the wall. Takano cried out from the pain and fell to the ground, spitting out some saliva mixed with blood.

"Wha…what the hell are you talking about?" Takano coughed.

Haitani smirked, "oh poor Masamune. You have not figured it out yet. Did not you think it was strange for us to split Kisa's soul when you came? With the amount of energy we inject him the months before you rescued him he would have been a demon already. He almost became one but the purity overpowered us."

"That was when his light diminished."

"You should have taken lessons from Ritsu and studied more about the Underworld. So much knowledge down here. Especially about the three plans of Lucifer. Such as, the qualifications of the third plan."

 _Third plan? The one which Lucifer possesses an angel?_ "I know about that. There is no angel that can do that."

"A pre-demon angel can pass." Takano gasped. "Kisa was born human, became both angel and demon, obviously can enter Aessa even with such impure energy in him. All that is needed now is for him to turn full demon. Lucifer will be revived and be able to go back to Aessa. Of course helping him I reserve a spot in his council."

Getting back up Takano launched forward, his fist colliding with Haitani's face as he was sent through yet another wall. The room they ended up in was spacious and empty. "Then why the hell did you infect Ritsu?" _If it was not the second plan then there should have been no reason to lay a finger on Ritsu._

Even with the blood running down his face he was smiling. "What can I say Takano? You and I have always had the same taste." He spit out some blood. "I wanted to test the impure energy to see if the second plan could actually work of course, but, who knew Ritsu could be such an interesting creature. An angel who actually likes learning about the Underworld. And I could tell by the way he reacted that he was from the Null. He must have faced a lot of criticism up there for it, the poor guy. Once he was a full demon he would stand beside me on the council."

 _Like hell._ "You really think Ritsu would just up and follow you? Has the heat down here burned your brain."

"Unlike you I gave him wings."

With newfound strength they battled more. Blood was shooting all over, Haitani's mixed with Takano's. Both had multiple wounds on their bodies and the clothes were torn into pieces. CLANG. The swords hit once. Twice. Haitani ducking down just as Takano aimed for his skull. Takano moving back as Haitani aimed for his heart. The two not showing any signs of giving up.

It was Takano to falter first after sensing a particular aura, a particular person, within his vicinity. "Ritsu?" Takano turned his head but it left him open and Haitani shot forward, able to leave a large gash on Takano's chest. He fell back with blood seeping through his shirt and his took a deep breath in pain.

"To think this will finally be the day I take you out. All these years." Haitani snickered, holding his sword up. "I'll make sure to take good care of Ritsu."

"No."

* * *

Ok, I am going to personally apologize right now. I am grateful for those who read my stories, eternally grateful, but I am not going to lie: I suck at fight scenes. Something about writing a fight scene always throws off my game. With that said, if this scene between Haitani and Takano is not up to your standards I apologize!

With that said, thank you still for liking my story enough to read! ^_^


End file.
